You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by MyuuMay
Summary: SilverxLyra. When Cyndaquil was stolen from Prof. Elm, she didn't realize she was part of a large scale adventure or that her trainer would be the biggest  jerk on the planet. She just wanted to be strong, but you can't win every time. Cyndaquil's POV.
1. The escape

**Authoress: I re-did this chapter because my style of writing evolved and the old one was crappy in comparison. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon. Me own Plot. :)**

* * *

><p>I waited in a ball, a capsule, a cage, and I scowled. It was dark and I couldn't see. <em>I hate it when I can't see<em>. _I hate that I'm not strong enough to get out of this cage._ I wiggled to get warmth, but it still evaded me. _Me, a fire type! What a sick twisted world I live in where the being who controls flames can't feel the heat herself._ Finally, after days, hours, years, I don't know how long, a red light absorbed me and I got my first glimpse of daylight.

I opened my eyes and, after a brief flash of pain from the adjusting, I saw the world was vast, spreading before me with no end in sight. I rubbed my paws against my eyes for added effect, to see clearly and farther. Trees spread out against a blue background and I could see wild pokemon peeking from behind them. My eyes grew wide. _Freedom? So close I could almost taste it!_ I look closer and see a fence preventing all in it from reaching the trees. I almost felt heartbroken, but I remembered that nothing ever works out that easily, especially in this world. I looked behind me and saw the older human petting a Chickorita. She seemed happy to have the attention, and I let her. I watched the young humans look at Totodile with awe inspired faces. He was lifting up a log in his jaws, which apparently impressed the children. Only two humans were looking at me, a small girl with pigtails and a boy with crazy dark blue hair sticking out from underneath a cap. I stared at them and they smiled. The girl then saw the Chickorita and pulled the boy over to pet it. The rejection hurt a little, but it wasn't anything serious.

I turned back to the woods and sniffed the air. It was so close! I could already see the battles I would fight and the pokemon I could defeat._ If only I was free, blast it!_ I closed my eyes to control my temper. _I don't want to set the grass or humans on fire. I'm not inhumane. _

My eyes snapped open. _Fire! I could melt that fence easily!_ I ran towards the fence and planted my feet firmly on the ground. I could here Chickorita start to complain about the lack of attention she was getting, which meant either the older human was watching Totodile or me. Either way there wasn't much time to do this so I took a deep breath and prayed to Mew that this would work.

"Cynda!" I squealed, and formed my mouth into an 'O' shape.

"Wait! Cyndaquil don't-" yelled the old human.

I ignored him and released the fire I had been building up.

"Quil!" I shouted as flames engulfed the fence in front of me. The fire wasn't big enough nor hot enough, and the wild pokemon were running away into the forest. _I have to increase the power! I have to get out! I have too!_ I made the flames larger and hotter. The flames turned blue with heat and the fence finally started to give.

_Yes! Almost there!_

_Or not._ The old human sent out his Ampharos and it used thunder on me. The pain was excruciating and with my mediocre defense I blacked out, but not before I saw the last of my blue flame go out and smirked at the giant hole I had left in the fence.

I woke up to the sound of heels clicking on a tile floor and Chanseys wobbling about. I slowly opened me eyes and my sense of smell returned. I almost retched at the strong smell of antiseptic that seemed to drench my coat and I wanted to do nothing more than licking myself clean, but I knew the taste of antiseptic was horrible, so I bit my tongue. The first thing, or people I saw were the old human and an officer in blue. The old human was talking and I strained my ears to hear his soft voice among the beeping machinery.

"No one broke in or stole anything. No one was hurt either. Cyndaquil just burnt the fence."

"But I thought you said in your last fire hazard inspection that the fence was attack proof?" The blue officer raised an eyebrow.

"It was, but …" the old human trailed off and I couldn't catch the rest of the conversation. A nurse came over and touched my back, causing me to let out a squeal of pain. She quickly took her hand off. And wrote on a clipboard next to the white bed I was currently resting on. Then she picked up a long needle with a strange cloudy liquid in it. My eyes grew wide, I could feel the fear instinctually.

"Sorry, but it will only hurt a little and you'll be right back to sleep!" The nurse giggled and I cringed. The needle entered my back and I felt darkness surround my eye sight. I willingly gave in; there was nothing else I could do.

The next year wasn't better. I would be let out of my Pokeball a total of three more times before the old professor finally learned it wasn't the kids or the pokemon that bothered me. I wouldn't be let out unless I was under strict surveillance by that Ampharos or the Azumarill he also kept with him. I grew used to it. I wasn't going to get freedom anytime soon, and I had accepted my fate. Though it annoyed me that the professor didn't just lock me up forever. He still walked around spouting that 'all pokemon are good' nonsense. I really wished he would stop lying.

Soon trainers were coming in, and the old professor started giving away his pokemon. He never put me out as an option though.

I escaped my ball one time, and hid under a stack of boxes, and just watched the whole thing. The professor had this big grin on his face and his voice shook with eagerness. An excited boy in a baseball cap stared at the round cages with an amazed expression, as if he had never seen a Pokeball before.

"I'll take the Rattata please!" The kid squealed.

"Very well then! Here you go. Take good care of him." The old professor spoke.

How disgusting, a boy squealing. I'm glad he wasn't my trainer; otherwise I wouldn't be able to get stronger no matter how hard I tried. The boy left, cradling the ball to his chest. I padded my way back to the table where the last three Pokeballs were left. _Chikorita and Totodile are peacefully sleeping, I bet._ So I sat beside my Pokeball, waiting for the professor to turn around and notice I wasn't were I was supposed to be.

He did turn, and the first emotion he had on his face was surprise, then I yawned. He didn't appreciate that and his face turned into anger. But yet again, he replaced it with a fake smile and stiffly walked over to my cage and returned me, keeping that lying smile on his face.

I had learned to hate lies, to hate insincere actions. I hated being treated like I was fragile, or volatile. Granted I gave them plenty reason not to trust me, but what had they done to earn it? I had lost all hope I would leave, or that I would be given to anyone.

But I did leave. I wasn't given to anyone, but I left that eternal cage. I was stolen.

_And that suited me just fine._

* * *

><p><strong>Better? I think so.<strong>

**MyuuMay**


	2. The theft

**Hey, I'm back to give you the second chapter of You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. I think After this chapter some fun stuff will happen. **

**Disclaimer: if you thought I owned Pokemon you were wrong, so very very wrong.**

* * *

><p>It was raining outside. The Pokemon lab was cold and dark. The only human still inside was the old professor, who sat in the corner muttering about eggs. I was the only Pokemon, other than the professor's personal ones, who was still stuck in the lab. Earlier that day, the boy with the yellow cap and the girl with the pigtails came and choose their boy chose Totodile while the girl chose Chikorita. I wasn't surprised; Chikorita seemed to be a female favorite.<p>

It was eerily quite and I was ready to suffer in my Pokeball, when a flash of red caught my eye. I turned, startled at the flash of color. It was only a window, and I only saw trees swaying in the breeze and rain pelting the glass. I turned back to my Pokeball, already thinking of what I wanted to do to the professor now that we were alone. I had a very pleasing vision of barbequed Elm with a side of fried Ampharos.

I was knocked out of my pleasant, yet unmistakably unethical, daydream when I saw my Pokeball being picked up by what looked to be a ten-year old boy. A very soggy ten-year old boy. He had black clothes bordered with a red lining, which wouldn't have seemed out of place if not for the boy's hair and eyes, which made the whole outfit seem menacing. His hair was a brilliant red and his eyes were a steely grey I had never seen before.

I caught myself before I could shiver. I had never seen a boy so young have such a hard expression on his face. I could tell he didn't spend his spare time playing Hopscotch, and with the way he snuck into the lab without alerting the old man, I could pretty much guess what he did do. He turned to look at me, a bit startled at being found. He quickly hid his surprise and returned his expression to a scowl. I just stood still, staring at the boy. I knew he was waiting for me to alert the old professor. I knew he was waiting to get caught; he probably had a lie already formed in his head. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, I already had a different plan forming; a wonderful and devious plan that would be crazy and most likely wouldn't work. I was crazy enough to try though. I would use the red-head and escape. I would finally be free of this lab.

I stared at the boy, testing him. It was a simple test. I wanted to see if he would back down first, or wait till I did. He didn't disappoint, staring me down with an intimidating and dominate gaze, even with his wet hair flopping over one eye. I looked away first, but not before a pleased smirk graced my lips. This boy would do nicely.

The boy was apparently pleased as well. He took my Pokeball and stuffed it in his jacket and held his arm out to me. I looked at him confused. He turned his head to check on the professor, to make sure he still hadn't seen anything, before turning back to me. He motioned with his other hand for me to climb on but quietly. I understood, and I slowly made my way onto the red-head's shoulder, careful not to make a sound. It was cold and wet, and while all I wanted to do was shudder, I could deal with the discomfort. He took one look around before springing up onto a stack of books the professor had left next to the window. I could see where he was going with this, trying to return the way he came in; creating as little evidence as possible. He had reached the ledge to the window and I could almost smell freedom. We were sitting on the ledge, waiting for an opportune moment to climb through the window when our cover was blown. The books we had climbed up to reach the window had not been as stable as the boy originally thought. They swayed back and forth before finally collapsing on the tile floor. We both flinched and I prayed to Mew that the old man didn't find hear, or was too engrossed in his research to care. Unfortunately, my luck was terrible and he turned around to see the red-head and me inching through the window.

His face immediately went into shock as he fumbled in his jacket for his Pokeballs. The boy didn't give him time to find them. He quickly jumped out the window and landed on his feet, not even pausing, and took of into the forest surrounding the lab.

The rain pelted us and the wind chilled me too my bones, but the adrenaline was pumping in my body. I felt as if I was flying away from all my problems, from all the worthless lies and from all the pitiful glances. All that was left was to ditch the red-head. I smirked as I imagined his face after I disappeared. I would regret missing it, after all it was bound to be hilarious, but I couldn't give him any chance to catch me or track me down.

We had finally stopped in a dense part of the forest, which only let a few raindrops in. It seemed as though the storm was clearing up already. I stared up at the canopy of leaves enjoying my first view of the canopy from outside the fence. I quickly looked down though when the red-headed boy shoved me off his shoulder. I tumbled to the ground. Climbing to my paws, I stared up at the boy indignantly. What was his problem! Then I saw him searching his pockets. My eyes widened in fear. I had forgotten about the Pokeball! I would never get away at this rate. I quickly got on my paws and started to scurry away, hoping it would take him awhile to find that stupid ball.

I could only hear the pounding of my heart and the splashes from the puddles surrounding me. He would find me darn it! I kept running until I heard his footsteps stalking mine. I turned and tried to hind behind a tree.

_Blend Blend Blend…_

My heart sunk down into my stomach. I peered up to see the furious face of Mister rude red-head glaring down at me. I tried to smile, and somewhat look cute, but he wasn't buying it. He pressed the button on my Pokeball and back into my cage I went.

_Doesn't life suck sometimes?_

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter two. I'm not quite as happy with this as I could be. I think once there's more dialogue and actual names it will be interesting to see Cyndaquil's stubborn side. <strong>

**Review if you want to comment on anything, good or bad,**

**MyuuMay**


	3. The Battle

**Hey! I am back with a chapter I really like. The first Battle! Because this fic is all about Silver getting the upper hand, well... just read and see. **

**Disclaimer:...IDon'...**

* * *

><p>The next time I was released from my Pokeball was the day my 'Trainer' bumped into the pigtailed girl and the yellow-capped boy outside of Cherrygrove.<p>

* * *

><p>I was released in a red light and it felt so good to stretch again. I observed my surroundings and found myself on the outskirts of Cherrygrove, or at least that's what the sign in front of us says. I turned towards the red-head and glared at him. If it weren't for this stupid device all trainers seem to have I could be free, but no. I had to be captured, and by a boy who could only smirk and frown.<p>

He glared back at me, as if I had done something wrong. I huffed and crossed my stub arms. Across from me was a blue alligator. It was a Totodile, and not just any Totodile. It was the Totodile from Elm's lab. That's when I noticed the Pokemon's Trainer. It was that yellow capped boy, _what was his name again? Gold? Ethan? No, ah-ha! It was Hibiki. I think? _

Hibiki started to point at me, like I was some sort of weirdo.

"You got a Pokemon too? How cool!" He smiled at Red-head weirdly, as if his lips were being forced apart. I was thoroughly creeped out by the boy.

Red-head was too, by the disgusted look on his face. Geez, did the kid know how to look happy?

"So? What of it?" Red-head asked. His expression had returned to a glare.

"Let's have a battle! One-vs-one what do ya' say?" Red-head grimaced at his grammar and I followed. _Ya'? who says Ya'? _

"Fine, like you could beat me." Red-head replies as he looks pointedly at me.

I stare up at him, wondering what he wants when the answer dawned on me. He wants me to battle! The Red-head thought since he had my Pokeball I would battle for him! I wanted to laugh at his naivety and cry at my situation. I stared at the Totodile that I assumed would be my opponent. He turned to look at me and when he noticed me staring grew a look of confidence.

"Checking me out girly? I know I'm good looking, but I'm not in your egg group." He smirked and winked at me.

My blood started boiling and my eyes started to see red.

"Girly! You calling me GIRLY!" I stepped in front of Red-head and onto what I assumed was the make-shift battle arena. I turned towards Red-head, or my 'Trainer' I guess. I didn't want to call him that, it was like admitting defeat, but I could contemplate the technicalities later. _After I beat the scales of this overconfident lizard_.

My 'Trainer' saw the anger in my eyes and I could tell he was silently pleased. I nodded, an indication I was ready to battle, and more importantly, to listen. I turned around, but not before catching his smirk. _Man, that boy will never smile._I felt something wet hit my face as I turned around. I looked in shock to see a laughing Totodile holding its gut in hysteria. I felt my anger rising and I shot flames out of my back. This stopped the Totodile from laughing.

"Berry use scratch!" cried Hibiki, and the Totodile charged at me with his claws outstretched. I was confused for a minute until his claws struck the air in front of my nose. I shook my head. _Got to get my head on straight! This is a battle for crying out loud! I mean really Berry has to be-_ I looked up at Totodile, who was staring at his hands as if they had betrayed him.

"I've never missed before…" He muttered as he opened and closed his claws. He turned towards me. "What are you starin' at Girly?" He sneered, voice laced with cockiness.

"Nothing, Berry" I replied as I held back a snicker. Totodile looked down in shame with the mention of his nickname.

"It was his idea okay!" Berry shouted, and raced headfirst into me.

I side stepped out of the way with ease, waiting for my 'Trainer' to call out an order.

"Cyndaquil, use Leer." He stated. I shot Berry a piercing gaze. He started to fidget uncomfortably, so I assumed I was using the move correctly. Berry turned around and my 'Trainer' and I saw our chance.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle" Red-head commanded

"Already on it." I replied. I took off towards Berry at a blinding speed, okay maybe not blinding, but fast!

"Cyndaaaaaaaaa" I cried as I gained speed, "Quil!"

Finally we collided, and the force of my body hitting the blue alligator sent him sprawling across the ground. I could have sworn I saw him land on his left leg. I winced and I got back into a defensive position, ready to defend myself from his next attack. This was exhilarating. I felt energized and pumped up, as if I was running a marathon. _I like this battling stuff!_

"Berry! Are you okay?" Hibiki asked, concern clear in his voice. I rolled my eyes. _I didn't hit him that hard._ Berry got up and nodded his head at his trainer.

"Don't worry, just a little scratch." He said confidently. He walked forward on his left leg and I could see the pain in his eyes. He was wounded and I could use that to my advantage.

"Use tackle." My 'Trainer' commanded. I nodded and ran forward aiming straight for Berry's left leg. The Totodile anticipated the move and jumped over to his right foot. I missed him by inches and before I could turn around Hibiki had ordered a scratch attack that hit my back dead center.

"Cynda!" I cried as the full force of the blow hit me. It was painful, the first attack I had ever felt. It was a dull pain though, something I could easily recover from, but also something I didn't want to experience often. I turned around and glared at the Totodile, using my leer attack on my own accord.

"Use tackle again you useless pokemon." Red-head cried.

I shot a look over my shoulder, clearly telling him I did not appreciate the name calling. He stared back, silently telling me I disserved it. I huffed and turned towards the other Pokemon. So my 'Trainer' was a jerk on top of being rude, smileless, and menacing looking. _I have so much freaking luck._

I wanted nothing more than to prove the Red-head wrong. I saw Berry jumping and waving his legs in the air, as if he had assured victory. Hibiki was also cheering his Pokemon on. I was annoyed by these two. They pushed my buttons the wrong way. I took a closer look at Berry's leg. I saw a sharp rock behind it; it came out of the ground and at weird angle. I figured if I hit Berry just right, I could finish this. I charged up my tackle and rammed into Berry again. This time he fell backwards and his left leg was hit by the sharp rock.

"Toto!" Berry cried out and his left leg collapsed beneath him. He struggled to get up, but the pain was too much and he fell back down. He didn't try again.

"Berry!" a concerned Hibiki shouted, busting my 'Trainer's' and my eardrums.

Berry reached towards his Trainer as Hibiki held him on his lap. They grabbed hands and Berry started to let out crocodile tears.

"I'm sorry I failed you! I am not worthy." He dramatically turned his head away in shame.

"No!" cried Hibiki, who was also crying, "I failed you!"

I was surprised the young human knew what Totodile was saying, but then I realized with those over dramatic movements the meaning behind them was clear, to humans and Pokemon. It looked like a Spanish Soap Opera. I rolled my eyes and looked towards my 'Trainer'. He looked me in the eyes.

"You were too slow, your left leg was unbalanced and you need to be able to turn faster." He stated, as if it wasn't a harsh thing to say. My mouth dropped open in shock. I had just won my first battle and with a type disadvantage too! I crossed my arms impatiently. _What will it take to make this guy happy!_ I looked over at the two sniveling wimps over in the corner. They weren't sniveling anymore; they were happily embracing each other. I looked back at my 'Trainer' and noticed his disgusted expression. I imagined us hugging each other with smiles and rainbows in the background with prancing Rapidashes. I almost gagged. I guess if I had to choose between the Bleeding Heart Hibiki and the Heartless Red-Head, I would choose Red-Head. _Wait! What is Red-heads real name anyway? It can't really be Red-Head, can it? What is-_

"Hibiki! There you are! Who is that?" a pigtailed girl with a ridiculous marshmallow hat and an egg in her arms ran and stood beside Hibiki, her Pokemon running behind her. _His name is Hibiki!_ I cheered silently in my head.

"Oh, hi Kotone! This is…uh…sorry, I missed your name." Hibiki stammered, embarrassed at having forgot.

"I didn't give it." Red-head turned around and started walking away from the two when the girl spoke up.

"Well I challenge you to a battle!" her high pitch voice spoke and the air seemed to silence itself after her cry. My 'Trainer' turned around.

"Fine." He spoke neutrally, and I wondered if he even cared. I was almost excited for the chance to battle again. I'd be perfect so I could force Red-head to eat his words. I could imagine it now.

_Red-head is to the left, I am in front of him. He is on his knees begging me to forgive him, telling me I am the most powerful Pokemon in the world; that I should be the Trainer and he will be my Pokemon._

I am jilted out of my daydream when the girl, Kotone, calls her Pokemon. It's a Chikorita. It was the Chikorita that Elm had. I almost laughed. _The gangs all here._ I look at the Totodile, who had wonderfully recovered from his injuries, note the sarcasm. Berry walked over to Chikorita and they shook limbs and conversed over mundane things such as the weather. I sat down, waiting for the battle to start.

"Alright Petal! Let's do this!" Kotone cheered as she set the egg in her arms down. I shook my head. _Another ridiculous nickname._

Chikorita, or Petal, moved in front of her Trainer and cried out "Ready!"

I got up and turned to see Red-head glaring at me.

"You better win, you stupid Pokemon." He sneered before looking at the opponents again.

Like I was going to lose to a Chikorita, I had the type advantage even though I didn't know any fire moves. I walked in front of my 'Trainer' and faced Petal. Hibiki noticed I was battling and a look of concern flashed across his face.

"Hey, dude. Your Cyndaquil just fought my Totodile, shouldn't you, ya' know, let her rest?" he spoke in a questioning tone.

My 'Trainer' looked at me like he was considering it, but the smirk returned to his face and I knew there was no chance.

"It looks fine to me. All I need it to do is fight and win, however much damage it takes." He replied coldly. Hibiki had a look of anger on his face.

"Hey! It's not an 'it' it's a she! And if you don't care about your Pokemon I'll-"

He started walking towards Red-head. _Bad move._ I ran over to Hibiki, tackling his leg so that he fell and couldn't get closer. I had expected Red-head to be rude, it wasn't a secret, but I didn't need some drama queen trainer coming to my aid. I turned back to the battlefield, but not before catching a glimpse of Red-head's smirk and Hibiki's expression of disbelief. I got in position and waited for the first command.

"Cyndaquil use Leer." My 'Trainer' shouted.

I ran forward and started glaring at the little plant quadruped. Her eyes widened and she started to inch back nervously. I kept it up waiting for my next command to come, "Tackle!" _There it is._

I ran the rest of the way towards her, and she cowered in fear, awaiting the impact. When I slammed into her small body she flew backwards, but not like Berry had. She landed on her feet, taking minimal damage. I growled in frustration. This battle was boring, Petal wouldn't even dodge attacks.

"Petal use Razor Leaf!" my eyes widened.

The Chikorita's leaf started to glow and with a battle cry she started to swing it around, releasing a barrage of leaves. I wasn't quite sure how to dodge a long range attack. I frantically looked for an opening but couldn't find one. It was too late, the leaves started to cut through my fur and hit my flesh. It hurt, but not badly. I could tell my natural body heat was burning the leaves as they got close, halving the damage by the time they reached me.

Petal looked determined to hit me. She kept waving her leaf as if it was her only move. I looked to my 'Trainer' for the next command.

"Cyndaquil, use tackle on the ground." I realized where Red-head was going with this, I ran up the sign that told me where I was and jumped head first towards the ground. _This is going to hurt!_

I ram my head into the ground causing it to break and create a crevice for me to hide in. It blocked the Razor Leaf, so I knew I was safe for now. My head was throbbing, my sides hurt from all the leaves smacking against me. _Note to self: Leaves can hurt._ I chuckled to myself, this was a battle, and I wasn't going to get out unharmed. My back started to hurt as well, from Berry's scratch attack and I realized I wouldn't last long if the only one doing damage was Petal.

"Cyndaquil use ember!" I looked up at my 'Trainer' in confusion. _Ember? What's an Ember? _I looked at him in confusion until a leaf struck me in the back. I turned around to see Petal standing over the crevice triumphantly. _At this close range, I'm a goner! _

I waited for the impact when my 'Trainer' called out "Fire!" _That I understand._ I turned around and caught Petal's leaf in my mouth mid swing. It hurt, but it would help me get a critical hit. I needed one.

I took in air through my nostrils and remembered the time I melted the fence at the old professor's. I felt the fire in my stomach heat up and the flames burst on my back. Petal was struggling to get out my hold, I had to be quick.

"Petal, use Tackle!" The Chikorita pushed forward and I let go of her leaf, only to send fire out of my mouth at the same time. The red flames pushed the plant Pokemon back and she looked visibly worn out, with burn marks adorning her skin. We were on level playing grounds now. Both of us were exhausted. _I'm not going to let a grass type beat me!_ I looked up to see Kotone asking her Chikorita is she was alright. I wanted to look behind me, but I knew what I would see, steel grey eyes giving me a glare and an unpleased frown.

"Cyndaquil, finish it with Em-" Red-head was cut short when the sound of sirens filled the air, a signal the police were coming. Everyone in the road moved over as a police car drove by.

"Wow, I wonder if they're going to Professor Elm's. He did say something was stolen from him." stated Kotone as she walked forward, picking up her egg and inspecting Chikorita.

Red-head and I exchanged glances. If I was right, and I knew I was, I was the thing stolen from his lab. Red-head started to walk over and pick me up. I climbed onto his shoulder, even though my body was sore. It would be easy to travel this way, and I would be able to quickly defeat any wild Pokemon on the way. Not to mention the fact I would be out of that cage called a Pokeball. He turned and started to walk away when the pigtailed girl cried out.

"Hey!" She shouted at us waving her free arm in the air. "You forgot your trainer card, Silver!"

Red-hea- I mean, Silver's eyes widened and he quickly ran over to the girl. I chuckled at his clumsiness and he turned to give me his famous 'I'm going to kill you later' glare. He roughly swiped the card from her hand and jogged away into Cherrygrove. The last thing we heard was the pig-tailed girl shouting, "We'll win next time Silver!" _Silver, it fits him._

* * *

><p>So to recap, I have been willingly taken away from my old place of residence by a dark, rude, uncouth, unsupportive, unhappy, and menacing looking boy, named Silver, who stole me and is now going to use me to fight his battles and possibly to help him with his criminal affairs, while being chased by the police for 'steeling' me in the first place.<p>

_Well, it certainly beats living in a cage._

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter 3 of, You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. I think this chapter is a bit more useful in figuring out Cyndaquil's feelings towards, well everything. <strong>

**I think I got out all the errors, but if you find some please tell me so I can fix them. I hate it when people have errors all over their story and I think you all hate it too. **

**Review,**

**Myuumay**


	4. The connection

**Hello, I have finally gotten around to writing this. It was a long filler sort of chapter, and It was hard to make Silver not so OOC but for the purpose of the story he had to be. Just a little though. Not much,**

**Disclaimer: I am a Cyndaquil, I'm not allowed to own Pokemon. That would be slavery, which is wrong.**

* * *

><p>Cherrygrove was a nice city, I suppose. It had older looking houses and a creepy old man stalking new trainers, but it had a sort of charm to it. It would have been nicer if I had been able to see it for more than three minutes, though. Silver and I were too busy hiding from the cops, him because he would get arrested, and me because I would be taken back to the lab. What a terrible situation we had gotten ourselves into.<p>

I was on his shoulder, and we were right behind the Pokémon Center, surrounded by green grass and large oak trees. I really wanted to jump of the Red-head's shoulder and just roll around in the grass. It was so green and lush, and far more natural than that fake grass stuff they had put in the lab, but I had too much dignity to behave like that in front of my rude and terribly ill-mannered 'Trainer'. I still hadn't gotten used to the title. I didn't want a trainer; I wanted to be free.

It had been five minutes of waiting in anticipation, and I looked down at Silver's face, still set in a scowl. I was about to get his attention, try to communicate to him to move on, when I heard the sirens of cop cars rushing through the old town. I stiffened, and I could feel Silver stiffen beneath me. One of the cars pulled up in front of the Pokémon Center we were hiding behind. I gulped nervously. I saw a Jenny get out of the car, her blue hair tucked neatly into her police hat. She brushed out the wrinkles in her blue pencil skirt before walking to the back of the car and opening the door. Out came Hibiki and Berry, both with sad looks on their faces. _Crap! Why them, they've seen us!_

Silver apparently had the same thought because he started to slowly move back into the forest. I concentrated on not breathing, ready to dash at a moments notice. It was very tense, and it felt as if the air itself was a blanket of different strings, pulled to their limits. If we made on wrong move we would break the strings which would give away our hiding spot to the officer.

Said officer started talking to the over-dramatic boy, Hibiki. Silver paused mid-step, instead choosing to retrace his steps and listen in on the policewomen's conversation with the young boy. I strained my ears too, wondering exactly what it was she wanted to talk to him about.

"So let me get this straight. The perpetrator has red hair, silver eyes, name's Silver, has a Cyndaquil…anything else?" Officer Jenny asked.

"You forgot the part where he always scowls!" replied Hibiki, while he showed a demonstration with his own face.

I almost blew our cover right then. _So I'm not the only one who's noticed!_ I held one paw over my mouth to keep from laughing. Silver looked up at me and glared with his steel eyes. He wasn't amused. Berry started chuckling too, until a movement from the Pokémon Center took all our attentions away from the joke.

"Excuse me, What can I help you with?" a Nurse Joy asked, sounding slightly aggravated at the fact there were policemen at her center.

Silver took this moment to bolt into the forest and escape unnoticed. I held on to his shoulder, trying to enjoy the free ride while I could.

We ended up speeding into a clearing beside a lake. It was beautiful, with a few water pokemon here and there. I wanted to stop, but Silver sharply turned and slowed to a walk towards Route 30. I looked at the lake solemnly, wishing I could enjoy he cool water on my paws and beating the living Magikarps out of the water pokemon for experience. I wasn't a very violent pokemon, I just knew the stronger I was the more likely I could win a pokemon battle without getting hit by a barrage of leaves.

The water pokemon did remind me of something though. They reminded me of my last battle. The one I almost lost. I could feel my fire quickly shoot out of my back. _That stupid Chikorita! How dare she hit me! _I jumped off of Silver's shoulder and stumbled over to a tall oak tree. I glared at the bark, as if it had been the grass type who thought she could outdo me. With one breath, I used ember on the tree. The tree itself was fine, but the bark in front of me was charred. I smiled to myself. _See, that was only a fluke Petal! I am stronger than you! _Silver came over and knelt down by the base of the tree. He placed his hand on the bark I had charred before recoiling slightly. Guess it was still hot.

"You useless pokemon, why couldn't you burn this whole tree down?" the Red-head asked me.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Just shows how weak you are. Maybe I should just keep you in your Pokeball since you're obviously not strong enough to beat an immobile tree." He stared down at me with a bored expression.

_Does he really think I can't do it?_ I took a step back from my old mark and planted my feet firmly in the ground. I started to feel angry, from the loss and fro the lack of compliments coming from my 'Trainer'.

_You stupid, idiotic, selfish, angry, ungrateful, uncaring, pompous, _

I kept chanting in my head, feeling my rage agitate the fire inside me.

_Lazy, stubborn, weak, rude, unintelligent, unfeeling, heartless, arrogant,_

My flames started to shoot out of my back, burning a bright red.

_Haughty, egotistical, livid, obstinate, impolite, discourteous,_

My flames started to change from a fire red, to a deep blue.

_Unfair, puny, pathetic, pigheaded, thick, brainless, cold social reject!_

I let out a stream of fire from my mouth, engulfing the entire base of the oak in a stream of blue flame. The stream continued to spiral up the trunk until it reached the canopy. The entire tree lit on fire, a giant flame that was growing. I smirked to myself and turned towards my 'Trainer'.

_Humph, weak am I?_

He smirked. It wasn't a contemplative smirk, or a sneer. It was a pleased smirk. I felt pride at my achievement. It didn't hurt that Red-head wasn't complaining about me doing something wrong. The fire started to spread to other trees, and I was still basking in pride, when a water gun came from my right and hit the tree. I instinctively growled at the attacker, wondering who would put out my achievement. It turned out to be a Seaking from the lake. It was accompanied by Goldeens, who all squirted the oak and the trees that had caught fire beside it.

I bristled a little, but I let them put out the fire. _One day, I'll be able to breathe fire that can't be put out by any water._ I smirked to myself. _Crap! I'm inheriting Silver's bad habits. _I looked over to my 'Trainer' to see him looking at me intently. He lifted his hand and placed it in his pocket. My eyes widened as I saw the round red and white ball that came out of his pocket. He pointed it at me, and I ran in the opposite direction.

I hated Pokeballs. It wasn't just a cage. It was a cage humans controlled. What kind of sick, deluded Pokemon would go into one of their own free will?

Silver tried to return me, but I was just out of the Pokeball's range. He glared at me. He tried getting closer, but for every step he took, I took three in the same direction. I was effectively keeping out of his range.

"What do you want, you useless pokemon?" Silver cried as he tried to return me. I could see him getting frustrated, and I worried he might attack me himself, but I stood my ground. I absolutely wasn't going back in that Pokeball.

Silver did this several times, each time failing like the last. I was always one step too far and I could hear the curses he was probably spouting off in his head. I grinned to myself, finally getting the better of Silver. It was rough having to listen to him when all I wanted to do was run away.

Silver growled and sat down on the ground, giving me a glare that sent shivers down my spine.

"You're my Pokemon, Get In The Ball!" He growled. I was scared of him, not going to lie, I was pretty sure I was dead no matter what I did, but I had too much pride to allow myself to willingly go to him. _Sometimes I wish I had no Pride…_

I sat on the ground too, still out of reach, and shook my head. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going in my Pokeball." I stated. He didn't know what I was saying, but I think he understood that I was refusing to listen to orders.

"You're not going in?" He asked. I could see he was trying to understand what I was saying. I nodded my head affirmatively. He glared harder.

"Why the Hell not?"

"I don't like it." again he stared at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes. _Humans, they can't even learn the Pokelanguage. Pathetic._ I pointed to the ball in his hand. He looked down then back up to me. I pointed at myself and made the universal sign for dislike. I stuck my tongue out and pretended to barf. Silver made a slightly disturbed look, but he was putting two and two together.

"You don't like Pokeballs?" He asked. I nodded.

"Then what am I suppose to do you stupid Pokemon? Let you walk by yourself?" I nodded again.

He glared and looked towards the tree I charred. Then he spoke in a soft voice, one that scared me more than all the glares and scowls put together. It was a broken sound, one that made you feel pity for whoever used it, even if it was your worst enemy, _or worse, a Jynx._

"And what if you leave me?" I stared in shock. It was out of character for Silver to show some sort of emotion, let alone sadness.

For the next three seconds I thought hard, inserting all the new information and coming to new conclusions. I took all my experiences outside the Pokemon Lab and thought on them.

_ Okay, so I've learned how to battle. Check. I've seen nature. Check. I've run from the cops. Check. Okay, now what have I learned about Silver? His name is Silver, he doesn't like weak pokemon, he is probably antisocial, not the happiest kid, never satisfied, a thief (good one too), pretty good trainer, I guess. Has some sort of abandonment issues, I think? Maybe it's just a ploy to get me to come closer! But would Silver do that? Ogh this is getting me no where! _

I had made my decision. _I'm going to hate myself afterwards._ I took a deep breath and walked over towards him. I hesitated when I got to him. He was still looking at the tree with sad eyes and had not noticed my arrival. I assumed he was deep in thought. I closed my eyes and prayed to Mew I wasn't making a mistake. I curled my body next to him and purred.

His eyes grew and he turned his head to look at me. I snuggled closer to him, trying to get him to understand I wouldn't leave. _This is so girly! I mean, I am a girl but this is so degrading…_ _If it weren't for that stupid voice he used I wouldn't have thought about this! _I opened one eye to see him staring at me in surprise. His hand started to move towards me slowly, as if he was in a trance. It got closer, and I could feel myself instinctually tense up. It came down on me and instead of the harsh impact I was expecting, I felt a gentle tug on my fur. He was…petting me?

I looked up to see his face. He still looked in a trance. _I think I broke him._ He slowly moved his hand across my fur, gently stroking me. It felt really good. I hadn't realized I was missing something so good. _Maybe this was why Petal was such an attention hog. _

I had closed my eyes and started purring with each stroke, a sign of my pleasure, when Silver's eyes lost the hazy look in them and he quickly retracted his hand. He had a look of disgust and surprise on his face. _There goes our nice bonding time._ I was almost sorry the moment went away.

Silver then grabbed something from the ground, my Pokeball. My eyes widened and I wanted to run, but he was too close and my stubby legs weren't fast enough to out run him. He raised his hand, enlarging the Pokeball. _I knew it was just a trick, get me to feel cozy and then catch me in that terrible device! _I glared at the Pokeball.

And then Silver had to surprise me again. He stared at me, no emotion on his face. He just stared. Then he returned the Pokeball to its original size and placed it in his pocket. I stared at him in shock. He saw my expression and raised one eyebrow.

"What, you stupid thing? You said you wouldn't go in it. Why bother trying?" He stated. He got up off the ground, dusted his pants off, and started walking towards route 30. He only said one thing to me.

"If you're going to walk you have to keep up. I'm not carrying you, you useless Pokemon." I stared at him in confusion. _Now who was just having a melt down cause he thought I was leaving him? _I shook my head and ran up beside him. I somehow had to get him to stop calling me useless, and or, stupid. I had trained him to let me walk on my own, how hard could it be?

_It was nice knowing I was training my trainer._

* * *

><p><strong>It was an... okay ending I think. I really couldn't get Silver to act more Silverish without destroying the purpose of the entire 'scene'.<strong>

**Review please,**

**MyuuMay**


	5. The long road

**Hello there! I finally got around to uploading this chapter. It was so hard to get to because it started as a filler chapter. I'm not going to do every Route but this one was sort of needed to get everything rolling. Besides, what's the point of rushing! **

**I also want to thank everyone who has added me to there story alerts or author alerts, or even Favorited this story. Even if you didn't review, I am grateful your there reading this and I'm not wasting space!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, oh wait! no... still don't own Pokemon...*sad face***

* * *

><p>Route 30 was nothing special. I was following Silver as he walked through the grass that spotted the ground. There were many wild pokemon running about and unfortunately Silver's scowling face wasn't enough of a repellant to keep them away. After the seventeenth Sentret I was bored and annoyed. The first five were okay because I was earning experience with battling and understanding Silver's commands, but the rest were just repetitive.<p>

I sighed. Silver looked down at me with his expressionless face. I shrugged my shoulders and blew a small flame out the side of my mouth. Silver rolled his eyes and continued walking forward. He was starting to understand my mannerisms. Not one more step forward another Sentret popped out of the grass.

"I'm gonna beat you and then I'm gonna be a Furret and then I'm gonna beat every trainer in the world and then I'll be the strongest pokemon ever and then-" He started rapidly talking without pause. _Can he even breathe? _I sighed again walked forward and closed his mouth with my paws.

"Breathe." I commanded. The Sentret took a breath through his nose. "Good. Now slowly say what you want to say. Understand?" He nodded once and I let go of his mouth.

"Let's battle!" He shouted in my ear. _Should I consider it an ear?_

"Look, I don't want to-" I was blown back by a scratch attack.

"Look you stupid Pokemon! He got an attack in because you were too busy lazing about!" Silver growled at me.

I turned to glare at Silver, but I got another scratch along my back.

"Okay, you want to battle, fine!" I opened my mouth and blew an ember at the pesky Sentret. The Sentret's eyes grew big and he turned to run, but was too slow. My fire had already engulfed him and the smoke was thickening around him.

"Come on, what's next?" I asked in a smug tone. The smoke cleared and I could see the Sentret had fainted. _For all of his spunk, he sure went down fast._ I sighed at another useless battle. Silver didn't even have to command me this time. I turned to walk to the path and out of the Pokemon filled grass when the quick voice came back.

"Wow that was AMAZEING! You were like WHOOSH and I was like POW and then you were like BOOM!" I turned around to see the partly charred Sentret staring at me with adoring eyes.

"Umm…Thank you?" I asked. _What is up with this Pokemon?_

"You HAVE to teach me how to do that! If I could do that I would be king of all Sentrets!" I stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"You're not a fire type so I doubt you could learn ember. That and you have no stamina or power behind your attacks. A level one Pidgey provides better training than you."

"Awww… darn it." His face fell and his shoulders slumped.

_I'm becoming as rude and mean as Silver._

"Don't worry about it though." I quickly added before the poor Sentret lost all of his hope. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

_Oh Mew, not the eyes!_

"You have the potential to be great; you just have to train more." I could see his confusion so I elaborated. "You attacked me when I was distracted and got a good head start. That's good, get ahead of your opponent." Sentret nodded his head rapidly in understanding. "You also attacked me in a critical spot; you seem to have great accuracy with your attacks. If you were to polish up your attacks, and add more power, you could knock out a pokemon in one hit."

The Sentret jumped up happily and squeezed me in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He let me go and I quickly inhaled air. "You have given me so much hope! I'll train hard and then I'll get a trainer and then I'll evolve and then I'll battle gyms and then I'll-" I shut his mouth for the second time.

"Don't talk about it. Do it." I released his mouth again and he nodded quickly.

"You are so cool! I promise I'll get stronger! I promise!" And he sped of into the grass.

I looked forward at the rest of the route. It seemed to mostly be dirt road,_ yes! no more Sentrets_, but it was littered with trainers. _And I thought this would be easy…_

I followed Silver on the road, watching the closest trainer get closer and closer. I remembered the last trainer battle I had. I bristled in anticipation. I wasn't going to fail. Not this time. I was going to show Silver I was not useless and I could beat any opponent.

The trainer turned and locked eyes with Silver.

"You! I am Youngster Joey. We locked eyes and therefore must battle!" He swerved his arms in what I guessed was suppose to be a ninja move. I looked up at my 'trainer' and saw a look of disgust on his face. _So that isn't normal human behavior?_ I was pretty sure I had seen the young boys do that sort of thing around the lab.

"Go Rattata!" He shouted as he through an enlarged Pokeball. Out, in a flash of red, was a small rat. A purple rat that was very twitchy. It seemed to have a bad habit of looking in a direction and then twitching before looking in the opposite direction and twitching again. I found it disturbing.

"Are you okay?" I cautiously asked. The Rattata turned its head towards me and I wished it hadn't. It had a weird demented look to its eyes, and the right one kept twitching. I was seriously disturbed. I looked up at Silver only to see him motioning me into battle. I sighed and walked forward.

"Do you have any contagious diseases I should know about?" I asked. The Rattata charged at me and I quickly dodged. _If I touch that thing I'm dead!_

"Ember!" I heard Silver cry. I silently thanked him for not using tackle and quickly blew hot flames on the diseased rat's back. It squeaked in pain and turned towards me again, blindingly using quick attack over and over. I kept my distance, dodging and using ember at the same time, but the quick attacks heightened his speed and I couldn't get a good hit on him.

I saw my chance when the Rattata hit a tree with a low hanging branch on the left side of the field. Silver saw this too because he ordered a quick tackle. I ran forward and hit the branch, breaking the attached end and causing it to fall.

"Ember on the branch." I followed orders and blew a quick flame on the branch. The green foliage caught fire quickly. The flaming branch caught the dazed Rattata and it struggled to get out. I walked to Silver, not particularly caring what happened to the diseased creature. His trainer ran toward the Pokemon and started to lift the branch. _Fool, my flames are hot enough to burn. _

"Rattata! Rattata! Are you okay?" He lifted the flaming branch and cradled the burnt pokemon in his own bunt hands. He turned towards Silver and me with a face of hatred.

"How could you! He was already out but you had to light the branch on fire!" He huffed and walked up to Silver. "You're heartless you know! You shouldn't treat any pokemon this way!"

"Where's my reward money?" Silver calmly asked. I sat by his right foot watching the distraught human with interest. _So your not suppose to light your enemies on fire? _I almost laughed at the youngster'snaivety. _If I'm going to battle I'm going to make sure I win._

"Reward money! You don't disserve reward money! I'm going to the Pokemon Center. You can come later and apologize to poor Rattata here." _Hmpf, like Silver is going to apologize._ Silver had a look of boredom on his face as the youngster ran of in the direction of Cherrygrove. He also had something in his right hand.

Silver looked down at me to see me staring at him.

"What, you want to tell me I was too harsh to that pathetic pokemon too?" He growled out. I shook my head no and pointed my nose at his hand.

"Oh, this?" He asked. He lifted his hand to reveal the youngster's leather wallet. "He didn't pay me, so I'll pay myself." Silver opened the wallet and took out a couple hundred Pokedollar bills. He then threw the empty wallet back on the ground and walked forward towards the next trainer. I followed, marveling at the amount of skill he had as a thief. _He could steal a whole Dragonite fossil from a museum and not get caught._

The rest of the day consisted of the same thing, only with a variety of pokemon. I faced one Pidgey, one, not diseased, Rattata, a horde of Caterpies, and a Weedle. I was exhausted. It didn't help that my 'Trainer' didn't bother to heal me at all. I growled as I picked out another stinger from my fur. _Stupid Weedle using stupid poison sting._

"We're almost at the Pokemon Center. Stop complaining." Silver scowled at me and continued through the grass. We pushed forward and finally saw our final destination, Violet city. I almost leaped with joy as I saw the Pokemon Center drawing closer, knowing I could get completely healed there. I could almost feel my nice fur minus stingers. Silver and I walked towards the center but as we got closer we saw the flashing red and blue lights of the cops. Silver tensed and I followed as we, yet again, jumped and hid in the trees. _These trees are really helpful. _We watched a Jenny talk to the Nurse Joy.

"So if you see him call us. He should be passing this way if he wants to get anywhere." Officer Jenny stated.

"Of course, anything to catch a criminal. Red hair, right?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yep, shouldn't be too hard to find him. Just be careful, he's a good thief." With that the officer saluted Nurse Joy and drove off in the police car.

"They're looking for me here too?" Silver cursed under his breath. He turned to face me.

"Guess we're not taking you to the Pokemon Center." I growled in annoyance. I was tired, I wanted to sleep and get the stupid needles out of my fur.

"We'll just have to sleep somewhere else tonight…" Silver looked around until he spotted a large tower swaying in the distance. "There, we'll sleep there tonight." I looked at him with tired eyes and his expression changed from a smirk to a scowl.

"First, we'll have to heal you." Silver looked around, taking a quick survey of the city. Finally his eyes caught the Pokemart.

"I know just where to start."

_I had a feeling I was about to figure out JUST how good a thief he was._

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I think I like that Sentret, how about you? I hate the fact word doesn't understand that Sentret is a noun...<strong>

**Read? Review? Comments? Critiques? I know I probably misspelled something! Tell me about it! **

**If you have an idea, or a situation you would like to see happen, please don't fear the keyboard... it is your friend...**

**Love,**

**MyuuMay**


	6. The first night

**Authoress: I'm BACK! I have to say thank you to the people who reviewed. I love how much you guys enjoy the story and I love the fact you enjoy Cyndaquil as much as I do. **

**This has become my highest reviewed story and even though that isn't saying much, I feel accomplished. So this Chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: ...You get the drill... the HORN DRILL!**

* * *

><p>Nighttime in violet city was extremely dark. The only sources of light were fire-lit lamps and people's houses. Silver and I had spent the last couple of hours behind the Pokemart watching the store through a back window. We had been waiting there for a couple of hours and the pain from the trainer battles was pushing me to my limit. I could see Silver watching the Pokemart window with trained eyes. He knew what he was looking for. I didn't. I was too busy concentrating on staying awake and ignoring the pain. I didn't want to miss Silver in action.<p>

I turned my head and winced at the pain that shot up my back. I caught Silver staring at me with a worried look on his face. He saw me staring and quickly looked back at the building in front of us. _Awww, is Silver worried?_ I almost chuckled to myself. _Silver? Worried? I'm going delusional from the pain!_ I looked at Silver and back at the building. _I hope whatever he's waiting for happens soon…_

A few minutes later a man walked out of the shop. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and locked the front door with a key, placed the key in his pocket and sluggishly wandered towards the residential side of town. Silver moved forward, after the man was out of our view, towards the door. I followed, ignoring the pain in my paws.

I watched Silver pull something out of his pocket. It was long and black and he stuck it inside the key hole. It worked because he smirked in triumph and opened the door. I did a small applause before following him in. My adrenaline was starting to pump, filling me with trepidation and excitement. So many things could go wrong, but the thought of sneaking into a building after hours was exhilarating. It made me alert and focused. The store wasn't very big, I would guess that maybe seven humans could fit in between the isles comfortably, but it was dark and quiet. The shelves towered over my small form and the darkness seemed to swallow everything into a silent abyss. Even Silver made no sound as he padded through the store. I shivered. _This place is creepy._ The pain in my paws reminded me why we were there and I quickly turned to follow Silver amongst the shelves.

Silver was hunched over, almost crawling through the isles. I wondered why, seeing as we were in a deserted store and no one could see us. He stopped at the end of one aisle and sat on the ground, making sure he wasn't seen. I padded up to him. He looked at me and then pointed his head towards the corner of the store. I tilted my head in confusion, but looked over in the direction he was pointing to. I didn't see anything at first, but as I turned my head I saw a red light. It was a camera.

They had had cameras back at the lab. They used to use them for scientific purposes like documenting a Pokemon's natural habits. They stopped when they realized the pokemon refused to move when in the camera's vision. _Like I'm going to let them watch me eat._ I turned back to Silver to see him mouth the word 'Ember'. I nodded in understanding. We didn't want to be found. I stood on my hind legs and built up a small burst of fire in my mouth. I focused more on heat then on amount and watched as the flames slowly turned blue.

"Cynda." I whispered. I shot the blue ball of flames at the camera. The effect was impressive. The lens of the camera melted, distorting any image it would see. There would be little evidence of who was here.

"Hurry up." Silver ordered softly. I sat down on my front paws and winced at the pain. I hurried towards the shelf Silver was browsing through.

He picked up a purple spray bottle and undid the seal. He turned and picked me up. _Hey! What are you doing! _I struggled for a bit, until he cradled me to his chest. I froze. Silver took the opportunity and sprayed me with the liquid in the bottle.

"It's just a potion. Don't freak out so much, you stupid pokemon." Silver whispered.

I growled in response to the name, but I was more focused on the feeling of relief I was getting from the spray. It was like my injuries were washing away. I purred as the last of the spray's relief left me. I was completely revitalized. I looked up at Silver and smiled, hoping he did see I appreciated the effort._ I'm not completely without manners. _I climbed onto Silver's shoulder, next to his red hair. He scowled but continued with his work. I scanned the silent store, watching for any disturbance. Nothing moved._ I got to hand it to this kid, he has some talent here._ I watched Silver stuff his pockets with potions and other colored bottled sprays. I didn't know what they did, but if they made me feel like the potion did, I wouldn't complain.

We left as quietly as we came. The door was closed, and it looked as if the Pokemart was left alone. I smirked to myself. _Won't that human be surprised to see what we did? _I chuckled, earning a strange look from Silver. I glared back. He rolled his eyes, but turned his head forward again. I smirked again. _Not so tough now that were partners in crime are you?_

The night was still young, only having been dark for two or so hours, and the theft only taking ten minutes. Most houses were dark, and the other lights were dwindling fast. I yawned a bit, the adrenaline from the theft fading fast. Silver seemed to notice and he walked a bit faster. He stopped in the middle of the road, and looked around scanning the area for places to stay.

"The Pokemon Center's out, they're looking for us." He stated.

I nodded sleepily.

"We don't have camping supplies." He looked over to the gym. "I highly doubt we'd be allowed to stay in the gym. Too many questions." He shoved his hands into his already stuffed pockets. "Tch, what do we do now."

The sound of footsteps and a flickering light to our right alerted Silver and me to the presence of another person.

"Hello?" a deep male voice questioned.

To our right was a monk holding a small fire lamp. He was older than the professor and had a white beard and a bald head. He was a bit wrinkly with age, and his clothes seemed to sag of off him in places. He was smiling, but I could see his shoulders tense in defense. He didn't trust us. _Smart Monk._

"Hello." Silver responded cautiously. He recognized the monk's posture as well.

"What brings you here at this time?" The monk questioned.

Silver shrugged, easily lying. "We just arrived from Cherrygrove. I'm here to challenge the gym."

The monk stared at Silver oddly. "What do you mean we-" I shot out a flame from my perch on Silver's shoulder. "Oh, you have a pokemon." He visibly relaxed after realizing Silver was a trainer. I smirked. _So much for being smart._

"Well, I think the Pokemon Center is closed at this time or at least booked for the night." He lifted his free hand and stroked his long beard. He smiled and snapped his bony fingers. "You can stay at the tower tonight!"

Silver had a small smirk on his face. I did too. _This guy just saved our skins._ He turned towards the lake and took a step forward. Then he halted.

"I just thought of something." He turned to face us again. "In exchange for a room at the tower, I want you to challenge the sprout tower monks. They need some exercise. And of course there will be a reward for you."

We both smirked._ This guy just keeps getting better and better._

"Deal." Silver stated.

The monk's smile grew. "It won't be easy, er- what's your name?"

Silver looked as if he was debating answering. "Silver."

"Well, Silver, I'm Monk Mao Tai" The old monk stated.

Silver nodded and we continued to walk forward, coming to a bridge that led us over the lake and to a tower. It was the tower Silver saw before, when we had first arrived here. _He did say we would be sleeping there._

Monk Mao Tai knocked on the tower door. Another monk, slightly younger but still as bald, opened the door and quickly let us in.

"Ah! Master Mao Tai, please come in." The young monk scrambled to open the door.

"Do not rush, Bok choy." the older monk stated.

We walked into a large room, with there being only four walls surrounding a central pillar. The pillar looked unstable and swayed left and right as if caught in the breeze. The only other noticeable feature, in the otherwise plain room, was a wooden staircase that lead up to the higher floors.

"I see we have a guest. Shall I prepare a room for him?" Bok choy asked.

"Please." replied Mao Tai

Bok choy rushed up the staircase. Silver was staring at the swaying pillar, looking puzzled.

"Ah! The pillar sways because of the training done by the monks on higher floors. You see here at -" I tuned the old monk out. I really didn't care, I was tired. I yawned and slumped on Silver's shoulder when Bok choy came down the steps.

"And we also- , Bok choy, is the room already ready?" Monk Mao Tai asked.

"Yes, master. Shall I lead our guest to his room?"

"Yes."

Bok choy led us up the stairs to the next floor.

"Sorry about the Master. He tends to talk a bit too much." Bok choy sighed.

Silver grunted and we arrived at our room on the third floor.

"Please, don't be afraid to ask for anything." The young monk said before leaving back down the stairs.

"Those monks wouldn't shut up." Silver growled before entering the room.

It was a cozy room. It had one bed, one lamp, one desk, and one bathroom. It was all made of wood. _Highly flammable in my opinion. _

Silver quietly took a shower and climbed into bed. I jumped on the bed too and curled up at the foot. I sighed in relaxation before I felt myself being flung on the floor.

"You don't sleep on my bed, you stupid Pokemon." Silver growled at me.

I huffed in annoyance and offence. "I can sleep wherever I want! And stop calling me stupid!" I growled back.

Silver glared at me, not understanding what I said but knowing I hadn't agreed to his statement.

"You're not sleeping on this bed."

"Yes, I am." I jumped on the bed.

Silver tried to push me off again, but as his hand got close to me, I bit him.

"Ouch!" Silver glared at me, and if looks could kill I'd be dead.

I smirked triumphantly. He didn't like that because he got out from under the covers to try and catch me. My eyes widened in fear and I quickly jumped out of the way. This continued, with him trying to throw me off and me trying to stay on the bed while not being caught, until I finally shot an ember at his hair.

"Crap!" He shouted and he swiftly ran into the bathroom to put out the fire.

I cringed as I heard the words flying out of his mouth as he wetted his hair. _I might have gone a little too far._

Silver stomped back in the room reaching his hand into his jacket. He pulled out my Pokeball. I gulped nervously and tried to laugh but the sound was stuck in my throat. _I really screwed up this time. _The red light engulfed me and I was trapped in darkness again.

* * *

><p>An hour after my imprisonment, I was freed from my Pokeball to the dark bedroom I was returned in. I looked around, curious as to why I was back out. It wasn't bright enough to be morning, and there wasn't any Pokemon to face. I looked up and saw Silver putting my Pokeball away.<p>

Silver refused to look at me as he climbed into bed. He lay down so that he wasn't facing me.

"Come on you stupid pokemon. It's too cold in here. You're a fire type aren't you?" he mumbled softly.

I looked at his back in confusion. _It isn't cold in here; in fact I would say it's a bit warm. What's he up too?_ I hopped on the bed and braced myself for anything he was planning to do, like hit me or push me off. When nothing happened I crawled further up to see he was asleep. It was strange seeing him asleep. _He looks helpless, vulnerable. _I smiled to myself. _It's hard to remember he's only a small boy when he's awake. _I crawled under the covers and curled up next to his stomach.

In his sleep his arm fell around me, bringing my body heat closer to him. I purred in contentment. _This isn't that bad, right? I mean, he hasn't done anything really violent. _I remembered his harsh words. _If only I could get him to stop calling me stupid._

With this last thought I drifted into sleep.

_It's nice not sleeping by myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I like it. Not my Favorite chapter to write but I like more soft parts than the boring walking parts. <strong>

**Review?**

**Love,**

**Myuumay**


	7. The Elder

**Authoress: Here is the next chapter! It is the longest so far, so I'm proud of myself! I wanted to include the Gym battle, but the story literally told me No. I was sad, but that means the next chapter just has to come up sooner. I also re-did chapter 1 because, let's face it, it sucked. So I improved it.**

**Disclaimer: Cynda, Cyndaquil Cyndaquil.**

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight hit my eyes, managing to wake me up from a good sleep. It had been a while since I had woken up to sunlight. It was refreshing. I got out of the bed stretching out my back and legs, when I heard the sound of running water. I looked around to find the source, only to realize it was coming from the bathroom. <em>I assume Silver's in there.<em> _I guess I better clean up too. _I started to groom myself with my tongue. It wasn't my favorite way to bathe, but I doubted Silver was going to wash me like the assistants did at the lab.

After carefully washing my back, the water stopped. Silver came out of the bathroom in his usual clothes rubbing a towel over his hair. He noticed I was up, gave me a short nod, and walked to the desk. He shuffled through the potions and Pokeballs that cluttered the top.

"Next time I'm stealing a bag…" Silver grumbled to himself. I jumped off of the bed and used the chair to climb on top of the desk. I watched him fill his pockets like the day before. When he finished, he turned to walk out the door. He paused and turned as he noticed I was still standing on the desk impatiently.

"What? What do you want? We need to go." He huffed out in annoyance. I sat on the desk.

"What? You don't want to go?" He eyed me carefully, watching for any changes I made. I shook my head and pointed to my shoulder.

"You want to ride my shoulder…" Silver deadpanned. I nodded. Silver sighed and stretched his arm out to me, allowing me to climb up his arm.

"Lazy Pokemon." He grumbled to himself. I wanted to burn his hair again for the comment, but memory of last nights punishment resurfaced, and I didn't want to push him too far. _It's a miracle he's even allowing me to ride his shoulder._

We walked out of the room to find Bok Choy awaiting us at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, are you ready for your challenge?" He asked politely. Silver was about to reply but my stomach beat him to it. I blushed, embarrassed that my stomach was rumbling at a time like this.

"Oh! How rude of me. I forgot you two need breakfast." Bok choy stated. We were quickly led down the stairs to another wooden room with a dining table and chairs.

"Just one moment."

Bok choy arrived with a fairly delicious meal, although lacking meat. _They're probably vegetarian Monks._ I nibbled on my food happily, and on the table, not the floor.

Finally, we arrived at the first floor of Sprout tower, fully fed and ready to battle.

"This is where I leave you. Good Luck." Bok Choy ran behind a wall.

"Let's make this quick, I want to face the gym leader today." Silver grumbled.

And it was quick, battle after battle, Bellsprout after Bellsprout, they all came down after one blast of my ember. And with each victory, Silver's smirk grew wider, until we reached the last floor.

"That was pathetic. They all have the same Pokemon." Silver remarked. I huffed out a flame in annoyance. It was like they were lining up to be slaughtered. "You need more speed, though. Then you wouldn't have gotten hit so many times." I growled.

"Fine, I'll work on it." I grumbled to myself, knowing I had gotten hit more times than I should have.

"You make a good team." A voice whispered behind me. I stiffened and froze in place. Silver continued forward to pick up a potion someone left on the ground. _Clumsy humans._

"Guy has an attitude though." The voice mocked. I turned around to find the source of the voice, but I only found air.

"You're not going to find me down there." The voice chided. I looked up to see a floating ball of gas staring at me. Literally, because it had eyes.

"Well hello there!" The talking smoke cloud smirked. My eyes narrowed.

"Who the Mew are you?" I asked, curious as to why this pokemon was talking to me.

The smoke ball chuckled. "I am Gastly, but I hope not to be." Gastly's face turned and he vanished all together.

"What does that mean?" I huffed in annoyance. _This ball of gas is playing mind games with me. _

"Well, if I am not Gastly, but I am still me, what can I be?" I turned around to see his face inches from mine.

"You would have evolved?" I answered quickly. _Way too close, WAY too close._

"Correct, such a smart girl." He said in a degrading tone. _I didn't know which makes me angrier, Silver calling me a stupid pokemon, or the way this guy said 'smart girl'. _

"Alright, so you want to evolve. What do I have to do with that?" I crossed my front paws and stared directly into Gastly's eyes. It seemed as if he was testing me, seeing how far he could push me around. It was a challenge I wasn't going to back down from. I was far too stubborn to do so.

"If the Monks are so low leveled, do you think the wild Pokemon they train on are any better?" I shook my head no and waited for him to continue. "This tower can only get me so far. You have a trainer, a ticket out of this mundane and drab place. I simply want to use that ticket to my advantage." Gastly turned again and vanished.

"So you want me to get my trainer to take you away from here? Just be caught and then released when you're far away?"

"On the contrary, I want to join your trainer and, of course, yourself. I am sure it will be," He appeared right in front of my face again. "interesting." I held my ground and I guess he was pleased because he backed up to a respectable distance.

"So you want to stay caught?" he nodded.

"What do I get in return." A smirk Silver would be proud of flashed on my face.

"Feisty, I can respect that. You don't expect to win all of the Red-head's fights, do you? What if a ground type faced you? I have levitate, you on the other hand…" He smirked.

"And why do you think I want Silver to succeed?"

"Because you wouldn't even consider this if you didn't want to win too."

"I see your point," I grumbled unhappily "I think I can arrange it. If you're tough. Silver doesn't like weak things."

The Gastly laughed. "Deal!" I smirked.

"You owe me big time."

"Oh, I'm sure I do, Feisty."

I glared at Gastly before running over to where Silver was stuffing the potion in his already full pocket.

"Stupid bottle won't fit." He grumbled to himself.

I quickly tackled his leg, causing him to fall, and his pockets to empty onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for, you stupid Pokemon? Do you want to be locked up in your Pokeball again?" He growled out menacingly. I didn't look at his face, knowing I wouldn't like what I saw, and raced for an empty Pokeball. I picked it up in my mouth, careful not to hit the button, and ran back to where the Gastly was floating and laughing at my plan. Silver turned to chase me, but stopped as he saw the smoke pokemon.

"Come back you, Gastly?" Silver looked confused for a moment before spotting me behind the floating ghost.

"So what? A Gastly." I dropped the Pokeball on the floor in front of his feet.

"You want me to catch the Gastly?" I nodded.

"Why? Is it strong? It looks weak to me." Gastly looked offended, but I shook my head and pointed to the Pokeball.

"Try." I ordered. Silver looked at me, and then back to the Pokeball.

"Fine, but if he's weak, you're going back in your Pokeball." I nodded in agreement. I also gave a glare to Gastly, silently telling him he'd better not screw up. Gastly just smiled and gave me a wink of reassurance.

Silver picked up the Pokeball, and with a scowl on his face, he threw the ball at Gastly. After three rings, the ball sealed and Gastly was officially on the team. I blew out a sigh of relief. _Honestly, I thought that plan would never work._

Silver looked forward at the last three monks blocking his way. He tilted his head in my direction.

"If he's strong he can take out all three monks without a break. You beat the others easily enough. If a weakling like you can, surely it isn't too much to ask." Silver smirked. I growled in response to his 'weakling' comment, but he ignored me and walked forward to his next challenge. I followed, making sure to keep within watching distance of the battle.

"Welcome child. I am Monk Char siu. I will be your next opponent." The old monk bowed before sending out a Bellsprout. The Bellsprout flexed its leaves a little.

"Time to take out the unworthy." Bellsprout cried in a deep voice. I shook my head in disbelief. _What a lame line._

"Go." Silver stated, sending out his newly caught Gastly. Gastly came out of the Pokeball with a big smile on his face.

"What can kill you, and cannot lose?" Gastly asked Bellsprout in a polite and gentlemanly manner. The Bellsprout put a leaf up to its chin in thought.

"uh, A legendary?" The Bellsprout guessed.

"Gastly, prove you are strong." Silver growled out.

Gastly smirked, hearing its new trainer's command. "Sorry, you're wrong."

Gastly vanished, leaving the Bellsprout frightened and confused.

"The correct answer was," Gastly appeared behind the frightened Bellsprout and a wicked smile appeared on his face "ME!" Gastly licked the Bellsprout causing the Bellsprout to have a mini seizure.

"HAhahahahahahahaha!" Gastly laughed openly. The Bellsprout, scarred out of its wits, ran to its trainer and hid behind him.

At this point, I was sure the battle was over, and I was right. The torture of the other monks' Pokemon, however, was just beginning. The other two monks sent out their pokemon believing they were disciplined enough to defeat the new foe, but Gastly had a unique way of finding the opponents fears and twisting them to his advantage. Silver didn't even have to command him. It was quite amusing to watch the weaker pokemon quake with fear, while the stronger ones looked almost unaffected, if not for their quivering lips. I was enjoying the show, knowing I had passed Gastly's fear challenge already, and I was not the only one. I could see Silver's face. On it was a smirk I found scarier than Gastly. It was a smirk that said 'I'm going to use this to my complete advantage', and knowing Silver, he would.

The last Bellsprout fell to the ground shivering and hugging itself against its knees.

"No more flames, no more birds." It chanted as it rocked back and forth.

I walked up to Gastly, who was chuckling to himself. He stopped when he noticed I was beside him, and the wicked smile he had had on his face softened to a regular one.

"Well hello, Feisty!" Gastly bowed his head in a gentlemanly manner.

"Will you stop calling me that? And don't you think you went a little too far on that last one?" I asked impatiently. Gastly smile grew bigger.

"No, I believe it suits you, and," Gastly looked over to where the Bellsprout was rocking back and forth in place. "Yes, I might have gone a bit too far on that one." Gastly sweat dropped.

"Well, from what I saw you'll have no problem staying." I looked towards Silver, who was receiving his victory money and scowls from the monks.

"We give you luck on your final challenge." said one monk through gritted teeth.

Silver smirked and walked forward with Gastly and me trailing behind.

"So, who do you think has the next battle?" Gastly asked as he floated along.

"Maybe you, maybe me. I don't particularly care." I replied. _Not exactly true, I would like to fight again, even if it is only Bellsprouts. _I sighed, huffing out a small red flame.

"I think you do care!" Gastly began to circle me as we followed after Silver.

"I think you're delusional." I responded. Gastly chuckled.

"Really? I always thought my head was in a poisonous cloud."

Silver turned to face us, and we stopped talking.

"Your technique won't work on all pokemon, anyone bigger than you would crush you." Gastly's confident smirk fell.

"You need to raise your attacking power. You didn't take out your opponents; you just made them too afraid to battle. Your vanishing also needs to be quicker, or else you will get hit before you are completely gone." Silver paused. "But, I can still make use for you, and maybe you won't be so pathetic." He turned and continued towards the final monk.

"Who does he think he is? I did fine! In fact, I did the better than I have in ages." Gastly spat out angrily.

"Don't get too angry. He may say it like a jerk, but he's usually right." I reassured him.

"Well, this time he's wrong. I'll prove it." Gastly's wicked smile came back.

Silver stopped and we took our places on his left and right side.

"So, you are the one who has beaten my monks?" Out of the shadows was a man older than all the others. His head was bald, but is beard was long and white. He smiled brightly and threw his Pokeball without any hesitation. It was a Bellsprout. I looked up to see Silver send out Gastly. _I have a bad feeling about this._

The Bellsprout went down like all the others, easily. Gastly's confidence in his own skills, and the belief that Silver was wrong, grew with the victory. I wanted to be relieved that Gastly won, but the feeling that something was going to go wrong was growing. The Elder sent out his next Pokemon, and I figured out why I felt so bad. It wasn't a Bellsprout, it was a Hoothoot. A Normal type. _Oh, no._

Gastly looked unaffected by the opponent change, and quickly rushed forward to begin his torment.

"Time for some fun!" Gastly chuckled. He floated forward and licked Hoothoot. His tongue went right through the bird Pokemon.

"Huh?" Gastly was confused.

"It's part Normal! Your Ghost moves have no effect on it!" I shouted from the side lines. Silver heard me and glared, silently telling me not to interfere. I sighed and looked forward, hoping Gastly would figure out a way to win.

"You know, your friend over there is right." The Hoothoot spoke. "You are a Ghost and Poison type meaning only a move not of the Ghost type would affect me, but seeing as your first non Ghost move is at Level 22, well. I highly doubt you can even hit me right now. Hohoho." The Hoothoot chuckled. Gastly's face grew into one of realization.

"But you can't hit me either." Gastly was grasping at straws.

"On the contrary, I," started the Hoothoot "learn my first flying move at Level 13." And the Hoothoot got a direct hit on Gastly with Peck.

Gastly floated backwards, his face turning from realization to panic. _No! You have to keep cool! You'll never beat him without thinking it through._

"Gastly, Spite." Silver commanded. Gastly ignored him, going in for a Hypnosis attack.

"You can't hit me if you're asleep!" Gastly stated, feeling confident he had the upper hand.

"I believe you should have listened to your trainer." The Hoothoot said calmly.

Gastly's confidence was falling fast as the hypnosis had no effect on the bird.

"Why won't you sleep?" Gastly whimpered, realizing the futility of his actions.

"Why I have Insomnia. Lovely ability keeps me from falling asleep." stated Hoothoot.

I turned my head, not wanting to see the rest of the battle. I could hear Silver giving out commands, but I knew, by Silver's tone, that Gastly wasn't listening. He had lost his cool, and now he was a victim of his own fear of being useless. I sighed, feeling sympathy, but no pity for a Pokemon who refused to listen to its trainer. _Even I put aside my feelings to beat Chikorita._

Finally, I heard a cry of pain and then no more noise. Everything was silent, and I could only turn slowly to see what had occurred. Standing triumphantly was Hoothoot, whose clawed toes were individually sheathed around Gastly's right eye. Gastly himself had fainted, and if not for the fact his smoke was still surrounding him, I would have thought he was dead. My eyes widened at the sight, but I knew it was over, and Gastly would eventually recover. I looked up at Silver, whose face was shadowed by his hair. He returned Gastly to his Pokeball and pointed to the battlefield.

"You better not fail like the last pathetic Pokemon did." He growled out.

I knew he was angry, and his behavior was enough indication that failure was not an option. I remembered his last threat_. __If he's weak, you're going back in your Pokeball._

"Oh, so it's your turn now?" The Hoothoot asked "Are you going to avenge your teammate? HoHoho." The Hoothoot chuckled.

"No." the Hoothoot stopped chuckling.

"What do you mean 'no'? I almost killed your teammate! Don't you care?"

"It is unfortunate he got beat by such a puny runt, but I warned him that my Trainer didn't except weaklings. He ignored me and my Trainer, therefore it was only natural he lost." I had taken a page from Silver's book without really realizing it. I was mad at Gastly for possibly ruining my chances of staying outside the wretched capsule and I was going to take my anger out on this Hoothoot.

"You know I haven't had fried chicken before." I growled. Hoothoot's eyes widened.

"Peck, Hoothoot." The Elder cried. Hoothoot sprung into action, charging forward as fast as it could.

"Dodge, then Ember." Silver stated monotonously. I got on my paws and jumped to my right, watching the bird pokemon fly past where I was a second ago. I built up a fire in my mouth and aimed it at the bird. I launched the flame out at him, engulfing him in a red blaze. The Hoothoot started to hop on his one leg and tried to blow out the flames on his feathers.

"Finish him." Silver called out. I nodded my head and charged forward with a tackle, knocking the burning Hoothoot into a wall. Hoothoot had fainted.

The Elder sent out his last pokemon with as little hesitation as he did previously. It was another Bellsprout. I shot another Ember at him but before it connected, the Bellsprout had hit me with a quick vine whip. The Bellsprout fainted from the Ember.

"Tch, still slow you lazy Pokemon." I growled, but returned to Silver's side. _I can't remember why I was starting to like this guy._

"You have beaten our challenge, but you are too harsh to your Pokemon. They are your teammates and you should respect them as such." The Elder spoke as he handed Silver a platinum disk. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Like I have time to listen to an old man who lost." Silver sneered. He took the disk and shoved it in his pocket.

"This way, the Elder has just finished his challenge with the other trainer." A monk's voice sounded.

"Oh, Thank You." A feminine voice replied.

Silver and I froze. It was a familiar voice. A voice that knew who we were and most likely what we had done. Silver and I turned simultaneously.

"Oh! Hey Silver!"

It was Kotone, the trainer from New Bark town.

_Could this get any worse?_

* * *

><p><strong>Can it? So Silver finally catches another pokemon. One who basically con'd his way on the team... oh well. <strong>

**Do you like him? Who do you like better? **

**Cyndaquil? Gastly? or maybe Berry? or that random Sentret?**

**Review and tell me!**

**MyuuMay**


	8. The flying Jester

**Authoress note: Well, after what seems like forever, I finally figured this chapter out. This chapter was literally kicking my butt. Oh well, I would like to thank all my glorious reviewers for their kind words. I really appreciate it. You guys were like the fans cheering me on in the ring, even though I already had a black eye and a few broken teeth. That's how important you are!**

**Disclaimer:...I own as much Pokemon as you do. Yep, you! Right there! In the outfit, yeah you! **

* * *

><p>"This way, the Elder has just finished his challenge with the other trainer." A monk's voice sounded.<p>

"Oh, Thank You." A feminine voice replied.

Silver and I froze. It was a familiar voice. A voice that knew who we were and most likely what we had done. Silver and I turned simultaneously.

"Oh! Hey Silver!"

It was Kotone, the trainer from New Bark town.

"Pesky girl." He sneered. I growled in agreement.

"So you took this challenge too?" Kotone asked, honestly curious as to why we were there. Her Chikorita stepped out from behind her and sat watching the two trainers converse.

"Yep, old guys weak. Even you could beat him." Silver stated calmly. He looked down at me from the corner of his eyes. _Act natural. Got it._ I nodded, indicating I understood, and Silver reverted his gaze back to Kotone.

"Are you calling me weak? If I remember correctly, we were about to beat you last time we battled." Kotone's smile widened.

"I beg to differ." Silver said slowly, waiting impatiently to get out of the tower.

Petal the Chikorita walked forward from her place beside Kotone and came up to me, distracting me from the conversation Silver was having.

"So, you haven't evolved yet?" Petal asked. She wasn't being condescending, just curious.

"No, but neither have you." I replied dryly. She looked unaffected by my tone and continued as if I had said nothing.

"We are going to face Falkner next. He'll be tough, since I'm grass, but I think we can take him with Baron." The Chikorita stated calmly. The last sentence struck a chord with me. _A new member? Who could they have picked up that would help against Falkner? Caterpie won't cut it and I don't think she means Sentret._

"Who's Baron?" I asked curiously. Petal's face perked up.

"Oh, you haven't met yet! Baron's a Pidgey Kotone caught on route 30." Petal happily stated. "Don't you have a new teammate?" The Chikorita asked.

I looked back at Silver, who was showing small signs of unease while trying to get past Kotone. Unfortunately, the monks had gotten curious and were asking both the trainers about their past together. I had to wrap this up quick before they found out about the theft.

"Yes, a Gastly." I spoke slowly. I had a small idea, but a good one. I coughed out a flame and took a deep breath afterwards acting as if I had trouble breathing.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Petal cried out in worry. I gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" I pretended to cough up flames again.

"No, you're not! You just battled didn't you! I'll tell Kotone to let your trainer get to the Center quick!" Petal rushed toward her trainer. _She took the bait._

I continued to cough up small bursts of fire, watching Petal talk to her trainer hurriedly from my hunched position.

"Silver! Look, your poor Cyndaquil. She's sick, and here I am preventing you from getting to the Pokemon center. That's why you were so fidgety, wasn't it." Silver looked at Kotone with wide eyes before turning to look at me curiously. He saw my attempt at coughing, and tried to reply, but Kotone was already pushing him towards the stairs.

"Go! No need to stay and talk to me!" _I feel kind of bad for making her feel guilty… _I shook the guilt out of my head. _I don't need to add guilt to my list of problems. _I growled under my breath.

Silver and I ran out of the tower and into the middle of the quiet town. People were roaming around and talking to each other, even their pokemon. It was much livelier than when we had arrived the previous night. I looked over at the Pokemon, laughing and free. I let my eyelids drop. _Free. Such a nice word._

I looked up at Silver, waiting for my punishment that I, unfortunately, brought upon myself. Silver stood still, staring forward at the gym, his next big battle.

"I'm going to heal you, we'll face the gym and then I'll decide what to do with you." He grunted. I looked down in shame before feeling the familiar rush of energy and relief the potion gave me. I couldn't help but purr a little. Silver grunted at the noise and walked towards the tall building that housed our next foe. I followed him easily enough, and we were quickly admitted into the gym.

Inside the gym, we walked forward to the wooden floor with a circle traced on it. On the way I saw a fatter man dozing off by a statue with names carved on the stone. Silver gave a disgusted look before looking down to see me.

"Time to face the gym. I have no use for you if you lose." He stated bitterly. I lowered my head, slightly offended, but not quite in the mood to disagree.

The gym was strange in configuration. At first I thought the trainers were missing, but then the ground started to move. I almost lost my balance, but I held my ground as we started to rise towards the large ceiling. I watched as we rose to a level were trainers were balancing precariously on thin logs suspended in the air. I wasn't paying attention to how far up we were. I had a lot of thoughts running through my head.

The first two trainers were easy. They had low level flying types, and for some reason thought they automatically won because their pokemon could fly and I couldn't. I wasn't in a great mood, so I finished the battles as quickly as I could. My mood only worsened after each battle as Silver mocked me for being too slow or too weak. I could only nod and walk across the final log bridge to face Falkner.

"So, we have a new challenger?" He flipped his blue bangs over his left eye and smiled. He lifted his right hand, which held a Pokeball, and tossed the ball in an upwards arc. The ball opened and a red beam came out revealing a Pidgey. I sighed._ Another Pidgey? Why not a Spearow, or a Hoothoot? How unoriginal._

"Are you my opponent?" The Pidgey asked from the air.

I walked forward onto the battlefield. "I guess I am." I looked up at the Pidgey, bored.

"Ember." stated Silver swiftly. I could tell he wanted this over immediately and since I wanted the same thing I was quick to oblige.

"I'm not in a good mood, so be a good bird and roast." I said, my voice dripping with annoyance. The Pidgey looked offended, but that expression was quickly wiped off when my ember connected with his face.

"Fire fire fire!" the bird kept repeating as he flew in a circle over and over, not aware he was feeding the flames. Falkner's palm connected with his face as he returned the panicking Pokemon.

"Even one of my Father's pokemon…" He sighed and looked Silver in the eyes. "I'm not done yet, that was just the opening act."

Silver smirked haughtily. "I didn't know this gym had its own jester."

Falkner's face scrunched up as he plucked his next Pokeball from his belt.

"You will be the fool after this battle."  
>He sent out his next Pokemon, a Pidgeotto.<p>

"Who is it that has insulted my old master?" Falkner pointed at me.

"Show these punks who truly rules the skies." He shouted, and the bird wasted no time diving towards my small form. My eyes widened and I jumped out of the way, only to narrowly miss the bird's sharp beak. _Fast! _I landed on the wooden floor and quickly looked at Silver, waiting for his command, no longer bored or sluggish as my adrenaline started to kick in.

"Leer." I nodded and turned to look directly into Pidgeotto's blue eyes.

He put on a brave face, but I could tell it was getting to him. _After all I learned from the best._ I took another quick peak at Silver. His eyes were hardened into harsh lines and his mouth was curled in annoyance. _Definitely the best at that particular skill._ From the corner of my eye I saw the bird take off into the air again, this time hovering over his trainer.

"Quick attack!" The gym leader cried. His mighty bird flew towards me at high velocity.

"Dodge." Silver growled out. I got on my hind legs, trying to get enough force to launch myself out of the way, but Pidgeotto was quick and as I launched myself away, his wingtips struck my stomach and I cried out in pain. My small body was thrown to the edge of the arena. My body bounced and I could feel the sensation of falling as air whipped past me. I reached out my right paw and caught myself on the edge of the battlefield. The impact of my body coming to rest strained my shoulder, jerking it uncomfortably. I tried pulling myself up, but pain shot up my arm and I was forced to stop.

I hung there, like a rag doll connected by a single thread. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears. I looked down to see the long fall below me, and I looked up to see Pidgeotto hovering over the center of the battlefield, looking torn between helping me and finishing me. Falkner stood still, not looking in my direction, his shoulders slumped. _If I drop I'm dead._ I looked at Silver, his face a mixture between shock and contemplation. _If I was faster I could have dodged that. Why did Silver have to be right about that!_

"Finish it." Falkner spoke softly, not bothering to look up at the battle any longer.

Pidgeotto looked even more conflicted; killing wasn't something he was ready to do. I took a deep breath, and a memory came up from Route 30.

_**What a disgusting creature**__. I looked down on the Rattata who was twitching irritably._ _I saw my chance when the Rattata hit a tree with a low hanging branch on the left side of the field. Silver saw this too because he ordered a quick tackle. I ran forward and hit the branch, breaking the attached end and causing it to fall. _

_ "Ember on the branch." I followed orders and blew a quick flame on the branch. The green foliage caught fire quickly. The flaming branch caught the dazed Rattata and it struggled to get out. I walked to Silver, not particularly caring what happened to the diseased creature. His trainer ran toward the Pokemon and started to lift the branch. __**Fool, my flames are hot enough to burn.**_

I looked up at Pidgeotto, knowing what had to be said.

"Do as your trainer commands. That is what you are supposed to do."

Pidgeotto looked shocked. "I can't be a killer! And shouldn't you be asking me not to kill you?" I sighed.

_"How could you! He was already out but you had to light the branch on fire!"_

_ "You're heartless you know! You shouldn't treat any pokemon this way!" _

_ "You're Heartless!"_

"I know what I'm doing." I looked him in the eye. "This battle is far from over, trust me." The Pidgeotto didn't believe me, and honestly I didn't believe myself either. It would take a miracle for me to survive the fall, or get out of the battle unscathed, let alone win.

_Let's hope Silver pulls out a miracle._

Pidgeotto flapped his wings once, twice, and finally he dived towards me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my end.

"SMOKESCREEN!" Silver yelled out urgently. I opened my eyes and obeyed without hesitation. _This better work!_

"Cynda!" I cried and I shot beads of black dust and ash at Pidgeotto's eyes. The beads dissolved as they were hurtling through the air, blanketing everything in black and blocking the light from above. No living thing could see clearly in this darkness and Pidgeotto was startled by the small granules that now filled the air. I quickly used this chance to pull myself up the side of the battlefield, despite the intense pain it caused me. It took a while, and I could only just see Pidgeotto regaining his balance. _He has Keen eye, so this won't hold him back for long. _I used all my strength to get on the field from my precarious position and I breathed an ash filled sigh of relief ignoring the throbbing in my arm. _Never again. Never._ I looked around to see Pidgeotto in the distance starting up a gust. _Got to act quickly._ I looked around and spotted the perfect hiding place.

When the dust cleared, Pidgeotto didn't see me, nor did anyone else. I was perfectly camouflaged by the body and form of the gym leader himself. Everyone was covered in black soot, from head to toe; a reason Silver almost never used this move in battle. I waited patiently, regaining my strength and my balance as the shock from my near-death still took its toll.

"No,no,no,no,no…" Pidgeotto started repeating. He shoke his head back and forth.

Falkner's body shivered in front of me, his body showing more of his grief than his silent words. More sobs were heard from behind the battlefield as the previous trainers, who had come to watch the gym battle, mourned my 'death'. They all stood, staring at the edge of the field I had hung from. I finally took a look at Silver, waiting with trepidation for his reaction.

Silver had his head down, his violent red hair covering his face. He had his arms straight by his sides, with his hands clenched into fists. His form was shaking slightly, not even enough for someone who gave him a passing glance to notice, but I wasn't someone who was simply passing a glance. It was silly, but I wanted to see if he actually would care if I died, or if he would simply substitute me with another Pokemon. _What am I to you?_

It was small, almost unnoticeable. Even as I stared intently at his face, I almost missed it. It was a single tear that feel down his cheek and onto the soot on the battlefield. I smiled a small smile. _I guess I have my answer._ _Now to get my trainer's attention. _I watched the other spectators, turn away from the field, unable to watch the rest after such an event. I peeked over Falkner's leg and waved my arms, trying to attract Silver's attention before the Pidgeotto saw. It didn't look like Pidgeotto was going to pay attention anytime soon; he looked to preoccupied looking down the edge where I should have been.

My right arm started to hurt again, from the movement, but I needed to finish the battle. I needed to get Silver's attention. _Come on Silver, Look up!_ As if he had heard me, Silver lifted his eyes enough to see me waving from behind Falkner's legs. His eyes widened and he quickly stood straight, his head held up again. He looked me in the eyes for a moment, taking the sight in before mouthing the words, 'Let's finish this'. I nodded and prepared my body for one more charge. This was when my ability, Blaze, kicked in and a surge of fire power welled up in me. _I've got enough energy for one last charge. This has got to work._

Pidgeotto turned from the edge and started to slowly wander back to his trainer, a tear in his eye. When he was past the center of the field Silver began our advance.

"Cyndaquil! Use Quick Attack!" I quickly charged forward with all the strength in my legs, moving faster than I had ever done before. Pidgeotto's eyes widened in shock and the sound of cheers could be heard from the spectators. _Hell yeah! I'm back in action!_ I hit home as my skull crashed into Pidgeotto's stomach. He let out a squawk and we hit the ground with me landing on his chest, his back pined to the ground.

"Yo-yo-you're alive!" Pidgeotto exclaimed, joy flashing on his face.

"Told you it wasn't over yet." I smirked happily.

"Ember!" Silver shouted. I looked down at my opponent.

"But now it is." I unleashed all my stored energy from my blaze ability and unleashed it in one blue flame. I got a direct hit in the birds face, but I quickly jumped off of him before he got seriously burned. I had done enough damage to win this fight; I didn't need to permanently scar him. Falkner's eyes were shocked and glazed over. He slowly returned his father's prized Pokemon and looked at me. His eyes slowly cleared and he smiled.

Silver walked forward and picked me up in his arms. I was surprised at first, but it was comforting and warm, and my body couldn't move much more anyway. He walked to Falkner, who stood holding out the sparkling Zephyr Badge in his hand.

"I'm kind of glad you won. I don't think I could have lived with the guilt of killing your friend." Falkner handed over the badge and Silver examined it before putting it in his pocket. Falkner then handed Silver a folded sheet of paper. "It's my number, I will get stronger and I know you will too. When the time comes, I want to face you again." He turned to leave his gym the back way but before he was out of sight he added, "I also have to prove my Pokemon aren't court jesters of any kind."

Silver nodded and stepped hurriedly through the throng of spectators that wanted to feel my fur or congratulate me on successfully not dieing. I smiled and made an attempt to move, but the adrenaline from the battle had completely faded, and I was tired. I closed my eyes and snuggled myself deeper into Silver's warm arms. I could feel him pushed his way through and step onto the elevator.

When the elevator started to move downwards I could feel fear starting to rise up from my stomach. The sensation was a little too close to falling for comfort. _Don't think about falling, don't think about falling. _I squeezed my eyes together and my muscles tensed up. _Don't think about falling, don't think about- _My thoughts were cut off when I felt something warm petting my back. I unconsciously calmed down to the soothing strokes, but I also felt a tremor in them. I opened my left eye to see what it was. I was shocked when I saw Silver's right hand was the source of the warmth. His eyes were focused on the ground that was slowly approaching, and his hand was shaking as it stroked me. I smiled. _He must have been as scared as I was. _I tried to reassure him by purring. He was startled out of his thoughts by the action and his eyes quickly moved over to me. I snuggled into his arm and continued to purr, and I swore a small smile graced his lips.

The falling sensation stopped and so did Silver's hand. I looked over and saw the doorway open and the fat man still lying asleep on the statue. Silver gave another look of disgust before leaving through the doors. We stepped out to see a darkening sky. _Did the gym battle really last that long?_

Silver looked down at me, a strange expression on his face, one I hadn't seen on his face before.

"Get some rest, you- you deserve it." Silver choked out. My eyes widened in shock, but I was far too tired to question his motives further. Silver started towards the southern area of the town and towards Route 32, our next destination, Azalea town. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

_I hope the next gym is easier than this one._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that update took forever! Well? How was it? Sorry that Gastly wasn't in it but the gym battle dragged on much further than I intended it too. <strong>

**I still would like your guy's input. I am planning on updating soon, but I'm lazy so I need your reviews to inspire me to go on!**

**Yours in part,**

**MyuuMay**


	9. The change

**Authoress: Hey! new chapter! I've been working on a lot of thing (like Homework) so I took a bit longer to get this out then originally planned. Just some things I'd like to mention. **

**1.) Keep reviewing. You guys are awesome. I still haven't gotten a really displeased review, so I hope to continue with the quality of chapters you associate with this story.**

**2.) I have a new story in progress *shame-less advertising* so you can go to my profile if your interested. My profile also has updates on how far I am with the next chapter of my stories.**

**3.) I have a poll up for your favorite character in this story. I'd like the feedback so please vote!**

**So without further adue, I present the longest chapter of You're Gonna Go Far, Kid.**

**Disclaimer: I lied one more thing, this is the last thing before the story (that I only made the plot for not the characters.)**

* * *

><p>I woke up when a ray of light shinned brightly on my face. I groggily stood up, rubbing my eyes and taking in my surroundings. I took a minute to remember how I had arrived in this unfamiliar place. I remembered Silver walking into a forest like area, but I had fallen asleep soon after we left the gym. I cringed at the thought of the gym. <em>It's over, don't think about it.<em>

My eyes returned to scanning the vicinity, becoming more aware of my surroundings. The area around me was green and lush with plant growth. I could see forest in the distance, and to my right I saw a large lake with what seemed to be fisherman populating its edges. Behind me was another forest, much closer than the one before. _Route 32. _I looked around, not spotting Silver or his bright red hair, but spotting his supplies and a brand new black bag in a pile. _Must have gone 'shopping' while I was out. _I chuckled. _Like Silver goes shopping. _I carefully got on my hind legs and stretched my weary body, feeling secure now that I knew my location better and that Silver would be returning.

"Well, Good morning feisty!" I jumped around in shock, preparing an ember in my mouth.

"Wait! Just hold it Feisty, I'm not the enemy." Gastly smiled uneasily. I sighed and extinguished the flame in my mouth. I turned to face Gastly, wincing as the pain from the previous day's battle caught up with my body.

"You're still hurt aren't you?" Gastly's smile fell and his eyes had a worried look. I nodded, knowing it was ridiculous to lie.

"What are you doing out of your Pokeball?" I asked, processing the fact he was out and Silver wasn't around.

"I've been out for a while. Since the beginning of the gym battle actually." I looked at him curiously, not quite comprehending what he meant.

"I didn't know Silver let you out. I thought he was mad at you." My previous annoyances with the ghost type came up again, but I shook the feeling off, not in the shape to deal with it.

"He didn't. I can get out by myself, well, if I don't get caught." Gastly smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes. This reminded me of the last battle he was in. As I looked him over, I saw the three talon marks that surrounded his right eye. Two above and one below.

"It didn't heal." I whispered. Gastly turned his head in my direction.

"Huh? Oh! The scars? Just a reminder for me to stop and listen." He smiled in a reassuring way and I was about to leave it, but his smile started to fall and he gazed at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, the annoyance coming again much faster. I settled down into the grass, getting comfortable while I watched the ghost pokemon stumble a bit.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." I looked at him, starting to feel worried myself. _It can't be that bad, right? Silver didn't release him, right? _

"It's nothing, Feisty. You just rest." I eyed him wearily, my worry not dissipating.

"That doesn't help me feel any better." He looked at me again and sighed.

"I watched you battle Falkner, right?" I nodded and he let his eyes fall to the ground. "I saw you fall, and I, well, I thought you were a goner." He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Just, don't scare me like that again. Okay, Feisty?"

It touched me that he cared. I didn't really realize how much my trick would affect others; I didn't have time to think about it. I looked in Gastly's eyes and walked forward, giving him a tap to the head.

"Don't try to keep something like that away from me. And trust me, I don't feel like pulling hat stunt anytime soon." He seemed more stable and after another nod he seemed to have calmed down.

"So where did our lovely red-head wander off to?" I asked, feeling better and ready to move forward.

"Well, he went that way." Gastly swerved his head over to the forest behind us. I nodded and got up.

"Okay, well I'm going to find him. It's time for us to move." Gastly nodded and I walked into the lush forest.

The forest had a large amount of light, for a forest. I was easily able to maneuver over twigs and other Pokemon that I passed. I wasn't a tracking Pokemon, so I had to rely on my eye-sight and hearing to find my missing trainer. It wasn't hard, the Pokemon started to scurry away from a single direction and I could hear the grunts that were the signature of Silver's. I moved passed one last tree, and I spotted Silver's Red-hair, but something was off. His face was red, his eyes puffy and his knuckles raw. His face was wet and more tears fell of his face as his frame shook. The tree in front of him had an spot where the bark had been forcibly stripped. I waited behind another tree, knowing He wouldn't appreciate the company. _Silver's too proud to allow me to see him cry. _

"Why…" A broken voice sounded. It was one I hadn't heard in a while, and it made me scared. I watched with bated breath as his small frame shook with more sobs.

"Why was I scared? Why was I weak?" Silver's sobs continued. I felt tears prickle at my eyes. _Why am I sad? _

"It was a stupid battle, I could have- should have easily won!" Silver slammed his clenched fist into the bare tree.

"Why did I care? That Pokemon means nothing to me! It's a tool and nothing else!" Tears slid down my cheeks as I continued to watch Silver torment himself. _Tool? That's what he thinks I am? A tool? _Another tear slid down my face.

"That's what they're supposed to be…" Silver whispered before continuing to pound the tree as hard as he could.

"I'm weak! Useless! Scared! Loser! Weak! Useless! Scared! Loser!" Silver continued this as his mantra, continuing to end his words with a punch to the tree. I watched, heartbroken and crying. _What should I do? What can I do?_ I continued to watch Silver until I saw his hands start to bleed. _Stop! Just stop already! _Silver's yells lowered until they were once again whispers.

"Why did you leave? Was it because I'm so weak? I was useless to you… I wasn't strong enough… How do I become stronger? How do I become good enough?" Silver's sobs had quieted down until the only movement he made was the slight jerk of his shoulders and his breathing. I wanted to run to him, comfort him, tell him he isn't weak, but I was frozen. _Who are you trying so hard to please?_

Silver took a deep breath and got up to his feet before starting towards the exit. I hurriedly got up from my position and ran towards the area I had woken from. I forced myself to move faster, even though my body still protested quick movements. I had to get back before Silver, or he'd think something was up. I didn't want to think about the consequences now, so I focused on getting there first.

Luckily, Silver was walking slower than usual. I made it out of the trees and quickly settled down by the bag of supplies. Gastly starred at me strangely before a look of confusion came across his face.

"Where is Silve- were you crying?" Gastly's worried look came back. "Are you in pain again?"

"No, but Silver is… He's in so much pain." I whispered. I couldn't get his tormented face from my mind. _He feels the need to be strong, to prove something to someone. _

A rustle of leaves and Silver appeared from the forest, nursing his bleeding hands. Gastly's eyes widened at the sight of blood. I quickly rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my face of the remaining tears. _I can think about Silver's problems later._ Silver moved towards the bag and I shifted over to give him room. I saw his eyes glance at me, but he quickly returned to his work. He pulled out a bandage roll and started to wrap his hands. After he ripped the last end off, he put the roll back in the bag and pulled out two red spray bottles. I looked at him in confusion until he pulled me closer to him and started to spray my body with the liquid. I felt instant relief that was stronger than a regular Potion. I looked at the bottle and read: Super Potion.

Silver let me go after he was done administering the Super Potion and turned to face Gastly. Gastly didn't meet the trainer's eyes. I knew he was ashamed of his earlier behavior, and with the acceptance of the scar I felt he was ready to move on, and ready to listen. I wondered if Silver felt the same way. Gastly looked nervous and saw Silver reach out. He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up his body. I watched as Silver got closer holding my breath.

Then I heard the sound of the spray bottle. I saw Gastly open his eyes in shock and he looked up at our trainer. Silver had no emotion on his face; he just kept spraying the Super Potion on Gastly. I let out a sigh of relief. _I'll take that as a second chance. _I smiled reassuringly at Gastly and his eyes light up.

Silver finished quickly and packed up his belongings into the bag again.

"We need to get stronger, you get one more chance or else you're left behind."

Gastly nodded eagerly. I chuckled to myself.

"Welcome back, Gastly." His smile widened.

"Glad to be back, Feisty!" He laughed and disappeared. I shook my head and smiled. _I'm not losing that nickname anytime soon, am I? _

I stood up and followed Silver as we left towards the lake. I walked at his right side and Gastly would occasionally appear on his left. Silver led us down a hill and suddenly we were confronted by a youngster.

"I like shorts. Let's battle!" The young boy smiled and threw out his Pokeball. I opened up to reveal a Nidoran (boy). Silver smirked, returning to his usual self. He looked down at me, but turned and sent Gastly out.

"Good luck!" I called. Gastly laughed and shot me a smug look.

"The other guy needs it!"

The battle was quick, with Gastly following every one of Silver's commands almost perfectly. When the opponent's pokemon had fainted, and the reward money handed out, Silver turned to face Gastly again.

"Not enough power on the lick, hypnosis is too slow and not accurate."

Gastly opened his mouth to protest, but before I could even warn him not to comment, he had shut his mouth again and nodded in understanding. I let out a breath and smiled before following Silver, who had already continued on to the next trainer. The rest of the day continued similarly, with Silver battling trainers and Gastly gaining experience. I waited patiently for every one of them to end, knowing Gastly needed training more than I did and that I would eventually get my turn.

But soon it was dark, the sun was setting in the distance and the last of its rays were leaving the surface. I yawned, tired from the walking. Gastly was even more exhausted, but he was happy, his skills had improved greatly from where he had begun. He gave a loud yawn and Silver looked down at us, seeing our tired faces. He frowned but continued to walk forward. I wondered how many more trainers he was going to face today, or if any trainers were even willing anymore.

Silver scanned the area and I followed his vision. Around the next corner was a Pokemon Center. We could get some rest there, but the last Center had been notified of our less than legal exploits. I looked up at him and he nodded, understanding my concern.

"The police haven't gotten this far. I think." He added the last part with less volume than the first. Even he was a bit unsure. He took a step forward and we followed, taking the chance for a good nights rest.

Before we got to the Center and older man with a balding head stepped in our way. He had a creepy smile slathered across his face, and in his hand was a mysterious and long object. He also looked, and smelled, as if he had been on the streets for weeks.

"Good afternoon, boy!" The old man spoke, his speech slurred and his eyes dazed. Silver frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets. He tried to walk around the man, but the older man would wobble in front of the path he was taking.

"What's the hurry, Hm? I just want to offer you a delicious," the old man slurped which disgusted all of us, "Slowpoke tail!" My eyes widened as the foreign object took shape. It was a tail. A sawed off tail. I caught Gastly's eye and we both felt sick to our stomachs. _Slowpokes don't just lose their tails!_

Silver's eyes widened as well and I watched as he took his fist out of his coat pocket and clenched it. He looked the man in the eye with a sharp glare that seemed to reach the man through his drug-induced stupor.

"Slowpoke tails?" Silver growled out.

"Ye-Yes, Just got them fresh from Team Rocket."

Silver's eyes widened and the pain from before returned full force, along with anger. I shivered, scared of those eyes.

"Who?" Silver growled through clenched teeth. His whole body tensed up and his fists were held even tighter, straining their bandages.

"Team Rocke-" The old man never finished his sentence because he had been knocked down by the impact of a fist in his face. He looked stunned and I was too. _Silver's not just a thief! He's got a good punch too!_

Silver raised his fist to hit the man again but, as the man closed his eyes to brace the impact, he stopped. He sighed and turned around walking back towards the Pokemon Center. Gastly immediately followed, probably grateful that he was getting away from the creep. I began to follow, but I caught movement in the corner of my eye. The old man threw out a Pokeball and called out.

"Grimer! Sludge bomb!" I turned around just in time to see a lump of purple sludge shot out of another lump of purple sludge. Silver heard the command and quickly turned but not fast enough. The ball was aimed at Silver. I quickly jumped into action and jumped in front of my trainer taking the ball directly, getting a critical hit. The sludge splattered all over my coat and into my pores, I could feel the poison setting in my body. Silver looked wide eyed at me, but I growled at him and he regained his senses. I faced the Grimer. _I haven't battled this entire time! I am going to pummel you!_

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!" I started to move but a sharp pain stopped me. _When I move the Poison comes into affect. _I could feel my energy being sapped slowly by the poison. Movement only sped up the process. I groaned. _Can't I feel good and not sore one day? _

I got up and forced my body to move, ignoring the pain. I charged up my ember and made sure it was hot enough to be blue. Then I aimed and fired straight at what seemed to be the purple sludge monster's mouth. The Pokemon caught on fire and started to flail about screeching at the pain. I watched, my body throbbing in pain, as the Pokemon went down, his trainer finally returning it. I smirked, proud of my achievement.

Silver came forward, about to heal me with a different spray bottle, when my body started to glow a sickly grey. My eyes widened and I felt panic rise in my chest. _What's going on? Why am I glowing? Why is it grey? It doesn't look so good. I don't feel so good. _I fell to the ground, collapsing in a pile. I started to take short quick breaths and the light increased. I could feel my body start to stretch, but as soon as my body moved the poison kicked in and I felt sharp intense pain shoot to my back. I yelped out of instinct. _This hurts._

My body continued to stretch and elongate, but as the process continued so did the pain. The poison grew more aggressive as time wore on and soon I was screaming out of pain. In the distance I could hear Gastly's worried chatter and I tried to keep my eyes open, to see the real world, but the pain was too much and the sickening grey light my body gave out was too bright. I continued to struggle against the poison inside me, trying to find relief, but none came. Then, as quick as it appeared, the light faded. I was breathing heavily, my body still aching from the pain, but it had weakened considerably. I opened my eyes to see Gastly hovering to my left, a panicked expression etched on his face. I moved my head to my right, wincing at the sharp pain the movement caused.

Silver was kneeling beside me his eyes staring unfocused on my body. I lifted my head and tried to reassure him, tell him I was fine, but the pain in my head caused a muscle spasm and I was back on the ground. Silver's eyes widened and he carefully picked up my body into his arms. I groaned as pain shot up my back, but Silver was careful and he quickly situated me so I was lying on my back with minimal movement. I looked up at the stars and saw them move away from me slowly. My thoughts were coming back to me gradually as I grew coherent again.

_What was that? How long did it take? Why did it hurt so much? Since when have I been this big? _I looked down at my body ignoring the pain that shot up my neck. The scenery passed beside us and that was when I realized Silver was running. I looked over at myself again and examined my body. _I don't remember my feet being so far away from me…_ The sound of doors sliding alerted me to our destination. The telltale red roof proved that we had arrived at the Pokemon Center. I sighed and tried to relax my body, knowing I would feel better after all the poking and prodding the nurse would do.

"Nurse Joy." Silver stated hurriedly. I lifted my ear to hear better. _Wait, ear? Since when do I-_ my thoughts were cut off when I was passed to another set of arms and the pain resurfaced.

"Lava!" I yelped. _Since when can I make that sound? What happened? _

The nurse rushed me to a bed and placed me down, careful to not make any sudden movements. She grabbed a needle her Chansey had been holding. She quickly held the needle at my back and injected me with some liquid. I felt tired and tried to resist, but the pull into unconsciousness was too strong and I closed my eyes to a restless sleep.

I woke up to a familiar scene as if in a memory, the sound of a monitor beeping and the smell of antiseptic covering my fur. I lifted my head to survey my surroundings, and I was pleasantly surprised when I felt no pain at the movement. I looked around, noticing I wasn't in the same bed as last time and there was no Professor talking to Officer Jenny in the window. There actually wasn't a window. I looked over the blank walls trying to recall what had happened the previous night.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." A joking voice sounded from behind me.

I turned slowly, recognizing the voice. "Not my fault these things happen to me."

Gastly smiled and floated closer to my bed. "So, you know what happened?"

I looked at my body recognizing the basic structure and color, but not the shape. The ears were new too. There was one explanation for all this. _But no one had mentioned how painful it was._

"Evolution. I evolved, right?" I asked Gastly, already knowing my answer.

"Bingo, Feisty. Hit the proverbial nail right on the proverbial head." Gastly's smile seemed genuine.

"I hope that never happens again." I shivered at the thought of the pain. Gastly chuckled and began to talk again.

"I haven't given you a riddle today nor yesterday did I? Well how about one now?" I nodded, not really minding his game. "Who's been worried about you but won't shed a tear, been here since last night and fell asleep by your side?"

My eyes widened and I got up and turned completely. My eyes softened and I smiled as I saw Silver snoring lightly on the side of my bed. He looked like the child he was when he slept, I had realized this before, but seeing him sleeping like this drove the fact into my memory. I took a step forward and another, only to be stopped by a tug on my arm. I glared at the offending object, as if it would disconnect if I stared, but gave up when I realized how stupid the thought was. I tugged at the chord connected to my paw and pulled it out of my arm. The opening started to bleed, but I licked the blood off of my fur.

The constant beep in the background faded, only to be replaced by a constant screech from the monitor. I lowered my ears and quickly moved next to Silver, using his hair to muffle the sound. I saw Gastly disappear as well. The sound was loud enough to wake Silver. He started to lift his head, groaning slightly and yawned. His eyes found mine and there seemed to be traces of worry, but they grew hard again and the trace was gone.

The door swung open and a distraught Nurse Joy ran in, only to halt when she saw the chord was not attached to my arm.

"And here you worried me for nothing!" She huffed indignantly. She marched towards the monitor and unplugged the machine, turning off the sound. She then walked towards me and picked me up, examining my body.

"Well, Mr. Silver, it seems as if your pokemon is in perfect condition again." She huffed and left the room. I sighed and a chuckle came from behind me.

"Well, Feisty, you sure know how to make a first impression." Gastly chuckled again and I glared, not appreciating the humor, or the fact that he could disappear from any situation only to reappear at his convenience.

Silver stood up and left the room, not making a sound. We watched his black clothed form leave and waited for his return. Silver returned five minutes later, his hair brushed, teeth clean, and bag packed. Ready to follow him out of the Center, I stood up and jumped from the bed, landing in a crumpled heap.

"This I'll take some getting used too." I said motioning to the distance between my front and back paws. Gastly smiled but helped me up and stayed by my side as we walked out of the Pokemon center.

When I finally got the hang of walking I started to enjoy the new perks of this form. As a Quilava I was faster, stronger and could hear and see farther than before. As Silver walked towards the cave beside the Pokemon Center I was running forward and back, testing out my vastly improved speed.

"Quilava, stop. We're heading in the cave. Light the way." He looked ahead and walked into the dark opening in the rock face. I gave a happy yelp and ran ahead into the cave. _I'm so much lighter and faster! Why didn't I evolve earlier? _

In the cave Silver and I faced multiple trainers. Each of them used rock and ground types, but their pokemon were slow, and my new speed helped me to get the upper hand. Gastly participated in battles as well, and the pokemon he faced couldn't even touch him.

"Levitate." He stated smugly. I just glared before returning to my position in front of Silver. I let the flames on my back glow brightly, revealing the inner workings of the cave.

"Hey, you there." I looked up, hearing a voice above my head that sounded too high pitched to be Gastly.

"Yes, you. You're strong aren't you?" The voice asked again. I sighed, tired of voices talking to me from the shadows.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"A battle, what else? I need the extra training." a blue shape flew down from the ceiling and blocked our path.

"As a Pokemon, you are sure not to refuse, correct?" The Zubat smiled, revealing its long fangs. I smirked as well, ready to beat the smile off of the cocky Zubat's face.

"Correct." I looked up at Silver and he nodded, ordering a quick attack.

"Quick Attack!" I jumped into action aiming for the small bat Pokemon. His smile widened and he flew up, just out of my reach.

"A little too low, love." I growled at the Pokemon's nickname for me. The Zubat used supersonic and the hyper screech rang in my ears. _Problem with actual ears, sound attacks hurt like hell._

"Don't, call, me, love!" I shouted, ignoring the ringing in my ears.

I tried to move forward, but Zubat had disappeared from my line of vision. I heard the sound of wings to my left and turned, only to be blindsided from the right. I turned again, but this time he came from behind. I tried to pin him down, but he refused to stay still and my ears were directing me in different directions. I grew more annoyed with the pest as he aimed for light blows on purpose, trying to prolong the battle. I could feel his leech life taking minimal amounts of energy from me.

"Ember!" Silver called. The ringing in my ears stopped and I oriented myself.

"Now you get it!" I yelled as I shot a blue ball of flames at the flying pest. He dodged the hit, my flames only grazing his wing tips. I growled in frustration and glared at him.

"Sorry, Ma Cherie, but I believe you missed." Zubat laughed, and I glared at the arrogant blue menace harder, but I could see his flight was slower. His left wing was trying to flap with his right, but the left appendage couldn't keep up.

"I believe I didn't, now to finish y-" I was cut off by a red streak of light enveloping the wounded bat Pokemon. I stared in shock as the Pokeball rolled once, twice and then stood still.

"This Pokemon has potential." Silver stated simply as he picked up the round ball.

I stared with my mouth hung open. _He's letting that pest travel with us? Him? Why?_ I growled, unhappy with the prospect of another annoyance buzzing around me. Silver glared in my direction, silently telling me he was the trainer and I officially had no say in the decision. I walked forward towards the exit, still annoyed with the result.

Light fluttered in the cave from a single opening, a sweet breeze sending in water droplets from the rain outside the caves protective walls. I sighed as we reached to opening. _I'm going to get wet aren't I?_ Silver looked down and back up again. He nodded and we stepped out into the rain, letting the cold droplets soak us to the bone.

_This is officially the worst day of my life._

* * *

><p><strong>That was long wasn't it? Please read the above note and comment. I really do appreciate the comments on my summary, characters, spelling, grammar, and anything else that is substantial. And please tell me if you think somethings don't make sense. There was a lot of content in this chapter that I had to shift through. I want to make sure I stop characters from being too OOC.<strong>

**Love,**

**MyuuMay**


	10. The first encounter

**Authoress note: Hey, guys. This took longer than usual didn't it? I just had some issues and physics problems to solve, but don't worry. I am trying. I won't give up! *yea!***

**anyway, thanks for the beautiful reviews. I still hope you give me constructive criticism where it is due. I'm not going to bite you for telling me I spelled something wrong. I don't have a beta, so I have to do everything by myself. That leads to more errors.**

**Disclaimer: With a thousand lies (including the one about me owning pokemon) and a good disguise, hit him right between the eyes, hit him right between the eyes.**

* * *

><p>"Water. This whole route is filled with water." I grumbled to myself as Silver and I trudged through route 33. Gastly and Zubat were in their warm Pokeballs. <em>That might be the one advantage of being captured.<em>

The ground had been softened to a squishy mush from the constant rain the area received, and the rain had yet to cease from the time we left the cave. A cool breeze brushed past us and Silver shivered next to me. I felt the cold pierce me through my coat, and my grumbling became more venomous.

"It has to rain every minute, doesn't it?" I hissed as another raindrop fell into my eyes. Silver walked quickly, trying to get out of the rain as soon as possible. I followed, trying to use his body to shield myself from the worst of the rain. _This rain will never end._

The rain did end, though. I happily shook the raindrops off my fur, sighing as the sunlight warmed my body. Silver also seemed in a better mood when the rain stopped. He took his black jacket off and stuffed it in his bag; his chest was now only covered by a black undershirt. I noticed he still shivered, though it wasn't as pronounced as before. I lit the fires on my head and back, trying to warm the air around us quickly. Silver only gave me a quick glance before moving forward again. _Your welcome, Mr. Ungrateful!_

We arrived in Azalea town in good time, considering we only had to pass an old well before we arrived. Silver didn't even hesitate to reach the gym. I walked behind him, examining our surroundings. The town was surrounded by nature and the sounds of Pokemon. I saw flocks of Pidgeys around the pokemon center. None of the Pokemon were even bothered by the humans walking around. But there seemed to be an underlying sense of fear coming from the town. The people walked quickly to their destinations and hardly a word was spoken. Silver stopped and I turned my attention back to him.

"Tch, The gym leaders out." He growled and turned sharply walking straight to the Poke Center. I followed cautiously, not sure as to why we were headed towards the center.

We passed through the doors and Silver picked me up and placed me on the counter, ringing a bell beside it. I scanned the room, trying not to panic, but failing to keep my fear away. The room was almost bare if not for the two men sitting at a table by a window. They had steaming cups in front of them and they were dressed in suits. I decided to pay attention to them instead of thinking about the smell that seemed to flood my nostrils from deep within the center.

"The slowpokes seemed to have disappeared. They used to be everywhere." One of the men said. I flicked my left ear to attention. Silver looked at me strangely before turning his head to face the men as well.

"Do you think it has to do with the appearance of Team Rocket?" Silver's eyes widened and his fists clenched at his side. The men started to look around them suspiciously. They began to whisper to themselves and Silver was visibly angered at the fact he couldn't hear anymore. _Silver always acts weirdly when it concerns Team Rocket. _I strained my ears to hear their conversation.

"Yeah, ever since they arrived things have gone wrong."

"The gym closed and Kurt stopped making Pokeballs. Not to mention the disappearance of the Slowpokes."

"I'd bet all of my savings that Team Rocket is doing something in Slowpoke well!"

"That is a bet I would take."

I looked over at Silver and blew out a small blue flame, catching his attention.

"What?" he growled, his frustration evident in his voice. He was shoving his arms through his jacket angrily. I pointed my nose in the direction of the two men and wiggled my ears. He looked at me and crossed his arms.

"You heard them?" He asked. I nodded my head and jumped off the counter, heading towards the door. Silver followed and we reached the door when a Nurse Joy called from behind us.

"Hey! Did you need something?" Silver growled and continued out the door, not bothering to respond. I was right at his heels.

Outside Silver stopped and turned his head in my direction.

"Lead the way." He commanded. I nodded and started to run in the direction we had arrived in. Silver was running behind me, so I didn't slow down until I saw the dip in the earth that signified our arrival at the well. I ran down the hill rapidly, knowing Silver wasn't going to hesitate jumping down. _I'm pretty sure he has some sort of grudge against this Team Rocket. But, why?_

Silver didn't hesitate to jump over the edge and slide down the ladder to the bottom of the well. I looked over the edge and whimpered. _That is high… very very high…_ I shivered and backed away from the opening. _I'm good up here._

I heard Silver grumble from the bottom and the sound of a Pokeball enlarging filled my ears. I let curiosity get the better of me and I looked over the edge to see a blue blur moving towards me. I backed up and before I knew it, Zubat was hitching a ride on my back.

"Well, hello love." The pest spoke from my back.

"Get off." I spat out, angered at the fact I was being used as transportation.

"Sorry, beloved, I'm afraid I can't. Boss's orders." With that, the blue Pokemon laughed and started to flap its wings, stirring the air around us. My eyes widened in fear as I felt my paws lifting from the ground.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing!" I yelped as my back paws lift off and I could no longer feel support from the ground. I started to fidget and squirm, wanting to be placed down.

"Hey! Stop that, you're gonna make me drop you!" The annoying pest called from behind. I reluctantly stopped fidgeting, only because I was suspended over the opening of the well and I wasn't so keen on falling to the bottom. I closed my eyes and counted in my head, waiting until I felt ground beneath my paws. _One, two, three, four, five, six…_ I heard a splash and cold water surrounded my body.

"Wooh! Cold!" I turned and glared at Zubat, who had detached himself from my back and was joyfully flying around. "You could of put me on dry land you pest!" I hissed in anger.

The Zubat's smile widened further. "Just be happy I didn't drop you, my dear." I growled and turned my head catching a glimpse of Silver wandering deeper into the cave.

"Hurry up, were going to be left behind." I growled and jumped out of the puddle I had landed in. My feet made a wet sound on the ground as I landed, and I shook my body, releasing all the water that had built up in my fur. I looked up to see the blue pest smiling at me before he flew off towards Silver. I followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind.

Not far into the cave, I gasped at the sight of multiple Slowpokes, moaning in pain. Their tails were cut off. _Poor things…_ Even Silver looked disturbed by the sight of the bloody stubs located where their tails should have been. Zubat landed on a rock and covered his face.

"Now, I'm glad I can't actually see what I hear." The blue bat spoke quietly. I nodded and turned to watch Silver, who was already moving forward.

"Have a heart why don't ya?" Zubat grumbled as he flew after our stoic trainer. I wanted to explain that Silver wasn't the type of person to cry in front of his own Pokemon, but I had lost my voice when I realized the air burned with the scent of blood.

Deeper into the cave my ears perked up, catching the sound of heavy grunting and a battle. I rushed past Silver and Zubat, running towards the sound. It increased in volume as I ran closer, the cave walls echoing the sounds. Soon enough lights and heat seemed to appear out of no where. I found a large rock wall and hid myself behind it. I could hear Silver's footsteps running behind me, but I was concentrating on the battle before me.

The New Bark girl was facing a man who wore a black shirt. Imprinted on it was a big 'R'. He had a creepy smile imprinted on his face and his hair was a sky blue. I growled even harder as I realized the state Kotone was in. She was forcing herself to stand, determined to win, but her Bayleef was panting hard and barely standing. Silver arrived behind me and I could hear a gasp coming from his mouth.

"Team Rocket." He whispered through clenched teeth. I only nodded and watched the battle intently.

The blue haired man's smirk grew as he commanded a smog attack. I widened my eyes and searched for his pokemon, only to find it floating above Bayleef. The Bayleef seemed to notice and looked up only to get the harmful gas directly in its face. I watched in horror as the Pokemon coughed and collapsed in a heap. Kotone looked horrified as well.

"Petal! Petal! Are you okay!" My eyes widened as I heard the name. _That's Petal? Petal evolved? And she lost to this creep._ My eyes hardened as I gazed at the form of the rocket member. _I am beginning to see why Silver might hate you so much._

"This is what happens when you mess with Team Rocket executive Proton! Smog, Koffing." The purple porous Pokemon grinned madly and blew out more smog, this time chocking both trainer and Pokemon. The poisonous gas filled the area, causing visibility to lower and the air to become stale and constricting. Silver's eyes widened and he took off towards the female trainer, releasing Gastly from his Pokeball as he ran. The female trainer fell, her knees buckling beneath her. Silver got to her in time to catch her and lift her from the ground. He pulled out the Pokeball she clutched in her hand and returned Petal.

"Quilava, take out this guy." Silver commanded, before covering his mouth and Kotone's with his sleeves. I could here his stifled coughs and I knew It wasn't likely that I would get out of the gas without poison clinging to me.

"Gastly, take care of Koffing. Zubat, try to clear the air." I yelled at my teammates. Gastly and Zubat nodded before doing as I said, realizing the severity of the situation. I ran towards Silver and Kotone.

Silver's cough was getting worse, but it aloud me to find him easier amongst the smog. I could hear Gastly taunting Koffing in the background and the feel of a wind being whipped up from Zubat. I found my trainer clutching the girl trainer and moving towards the entrance of the cave. I gathered fire in my mouth and blew a stream of embers through the smog in front of them. The poison ignited and burned up, creating an opening of air for them to get through. Silver gave me a nod and continued forward until we was out of view.

I turned back to watch the battle field. More people with black 'R' shirts had turned up and they released their Pokemon. We were out numbered, but their pokemon seemed freshly caught and inexperienced. Gastly had finished off the blue haired man's Koffing and was now battling a Zubat. Our Zubat was still flapping furiously, creating a harsh wind that blew away the last of Koffing's smog. I smirked and rushed into battle, lighting the fires on my back until they were hot and blue.

The grunts saw me and sent a couple Rattatas after me, but I easily defeated them with my ember attacks. I saw more grunts come from behind the rocks and my eyes widened in worry. _Even I will have a tough time facing ten pokemon at once!_

I caught Gastly's eye and he looked as worried as I was. The grunts ordered their pokemon to attack us at all at once and it became a massive battle between the three of us and the ten of them. Zubat finally stopped concentrating on the gas and swooped down attacking another Zubat in mid flight. Gastly stuck to Zubats as well, considering he still didn't have any moves that could affect normal types. I took the Rattatas and began tackling them. These pokemon were resilient though and one hit wasn't enough to take them down. Some even got a hit on me, but it was more annoying then painful.

"Quilava, Quick attack!" I smirked as I heard Silver's voice echo in the cave. He had gotten Kotone to saftey. I looked back and saw him fist fighting with one of the grunts. _Even Silver gets to fight this time._

"Go back to the holes you crawled from!" I yelled as I rammed into one of the purple creatures. I started to gain the upper hand as my opponents fell. I finished the last Rattata and I stared across the field, trying to catch all of the action.

Gastly was finishing the last two Zubats while our Zubat was chasing Grunts out of the well with supersonic. I sighed with relief and moved to help Gastly when a flash of blue caught my eye. I turned and saw Proton creeping behind Silver, who was to busy throwing a punch at the last grunt to hear him. In Proton's hand was a large rock. I ran towards him and as Proton lifted the rock above his head I rammed into his shoulder, sending him tumbling back. "

Are you trying to kill him?" I growled out in anger and shot an ember at his blue hair.

The Rocket executive's eyes widened and he instinctually raised his hands to his head, trying in vain to put it out. The commotion caused Silver to look behind him and see me on top of the burning man who had a heavy rock beside him. I stepped off him and the blue haired man got up and ran, shouting out in pain as he did so. I stood next to Silver and took a deep breath, noticing the extent of my injuries. I was only scratched up a bit, but I hadn't been poisoned, so I sighed in relief. Gastly and Zubat joined us, both looking tired, but no worse for wear.

Silver looked down at us and the sounds of commotion that used to fill the cave were gone and silence had took its place. He collapsed to the ground and held his head in his hands. I moved closer cautiously, not knowing what he was feeling at the moment. He lifted his face from his hands and he had a grin on his face. His eyes lit up with a mixture of anger and pleasure.

"You don't know how good that felt." He said, his voice mimicking his eyes. I watched cautiously, not sure as to if this was a good thing or a bad thing. _This feels wrong. I don't know why but I don't feel good about this. _I looked up at Gastly and Zubat to see the same unease on their faces.

Silver stood up and took a deep breath, regaining his old composure. He took out a potion from his bag and sprayed all three of us, causing our injuries to completely heal. He took out Gastly's and Zubat's Pokeballs and returned them. He stared at me and his expression changed from one of emotionless, to one of slight anxiety and awkwardness.

"uh…thanks, for…uh… saving my life." He whispered quickly before turning and exiting the well. My smile grew and I happily ran after him._ Yes! I got a thank you! _I stopped in my tracks and looked at the boy in wonder. _I got a thank you?_ I shook my head and followed up the ladder, finding it easier to go up than to look down. _I'll never understand that boy. _

Outside of the well, Silver was crouching beside the body of Kotone. Her breathing was shallow and her skin had a pale hue. Silver lifted her up in his arms and jogged towards Azalea town. I followed and kept the fires on my body burning, providing heat as the sky started to cool the earth. We reached the Pokemon Center and Silver easily pushed through the doors.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Nurse joy cried out after spotting Kotone lying in Silver's arms like a rag doll. Her breathing was barely audible even to my enhanced hearing.

"Smog." Silver replied curtly and handed the weak girl to the worried woman. He turned and began to walk out of the Pokemon Center not taking a glance at Kotone.

"Wait? Why are you leaving? Don't you want to see her when she wakes up?" Nurse Joy asked. She handed the girl to her Chansey and watched as the pink pokemon toddled to the back.

I looked up at Silver and examined his expression, but it was a cold and mirthless as usual. _This is definitely the face of someone who cares. _

"No, I have no reason to want to see her." We both walked away, leaving a stunned Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center.

Silver was heading to the gym again and this time I didn't bother to think about anything but the upcoming battle. We arrived at the front doors to the gym and Silver looked down at me before walking through the doors and entering the forested building. I glanced up around me to see bug pokemon littering the area. Silver and I smirked, thinking of how easy this would be. Then we walked forward and I saw how we were to be transported to the other side. Spider vehicles going across large ropes over a deep pit. I gulped and shook nervously.

_Life just has a way of taking easy things and making them indefinitely harder, doesn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I wasn't as happy with this chapter as I thought I should be. I really like writing the battle scenes though. hmm.. maybe I'll do them more often...<strong>

**oh! and the first signs of Soulsilvershipping, though it is a very pitiful attempt at romance. But he doesn't like her yet, so it is all okay!**

**R+R,**

**MyuuMay**


	11. The purple's red

**Authoress note: I am alive! After English essays, AP Physics and Stage Crew, I have finally found time to write this chapter. I will try not to make the others have this much of a waiting period... but stuff happens. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: Remember that one time, that one day, when I owned Pokemon? No? Neither do I.**

* * *

><p>A boy, small in stature, stood surrounded by trees and grass. His purple hair blew around his face in the false wind created by fans surrounding the gym walls. This boy was Bugsy, and he was the only thing standing between me and the next gym badge. Actually, there was also a pair of giant chasms in between us too, but I was trying not to think of that. <em>I hate my luck.<em>

I looked up to Silver, watching his face for any sign of thoughts. He stood still, composed, only moving when he took his first step forward. I followed closely, not missing a beat as we moved closer to the edge of the first hole.

"You'll fight Bugsy, Zubat will fight the other weaklings." Silver stated smoothly, not paying any attention as to whither or not I was actually listening. I nodded anyway and followed, slightly relieved that I didn't have to fight over the great holes, but also slightly angry at the fact the pest was going to battle for me. I got over my annoyance when we stepped onto one of the Spinarak platforms.

"Cover your eyes, my dear. It will be over soon." Zubat's voice rang past my ears as I instinctively shut my eyes. I was about to reply when the floor started moving and I chose to instead stay completely still and wait it out. _What's there to be so scared about? It's just a drop, a huge drop. With no visible bottom, but I'm sure there is one made out of nice hard rock. Nothing to be scared of. _

The floor stopped moving and I lifted one of my ears up. I heard Silver's calm voice ordering attacks and the flapping of Zubat's wings. I opened up one eye to see the battle and saw a Caterpie nervously crawling forward. I sighed, feeling sorry for the young bug. _He's not going to last long._ I was right, and before the other trainer had a chance to respond, Zubat had already landed a Wing Attack on the small Caterpie. The trainer gasped and ran to his Pokemon, and Silver walked back on the platform, ready for his next battle.

It seemed as if the battles were shorter than the platform rides between them. I slowly got used to the sensation of moving above the floor, and for the last battle I was able to completely sit up without freaking out. _Just as long as I don't look down._ Zubat was the one having the most fun. He smiled widely as he defeated trainers with ease and constantly riled me up about my irrational fear of heights. I really wanted to smack him, and just as I was about to, the platform stopped again. This time we were in front of the gym leader. The short purple haired guy. Bugsy.

I carefully got off of the platform and gave a sigh of relief as I planted my feet on solid ground. I looked up at Silver and noticed his uncaring demeanor. I couldn't blame him though. The other trainers hadn't impressed me, I didn't expect much from this kid.

"So you're my challenger, huh?" the young boy spoke. Silver nodded and motioned me forward with a nod of his head.

"Impatient are we?" said Bugsy. I walked between the trainers and took a battle position, preparing for whatever pokemon Bugsy was going to send. Bugsy smiled and picked a Pokeball from his grey coat pocket.

"Go! Scyther!" a large green bug type with wings on its back and scythes for hands appeared from the boy's Pokeball. I smirked at the sight of the formidable Pokemon. _You might be worth my time!_

Silver tucked his hands in his pockets and called out for a smokescreen. I jumped into battle and let a large bead of charcoal from my mouth. The field grew dark and visibility was close to none.

"Agility!" cried Bugsy from beyond the wall of charcoal dust. I squinted my eyes and saw Scyther running through the dark.

"Quick Attack!" Silver called. I sprang forward and dashed towards the green pokemon. His large body was an easy target and I hit him dead center of his chest.

"False swipe!" Bugsy called again. Scyther made a motion to cut me and I dodged, only to back into another swipe of his razor arm. I turned quickly, but Scyther had gotten behind me again and was placing meticulously planned cuts across my body.

"Ember on the ground." Silver ordered. I opened my mouth and blew a ring of red fire around the ground, preventing Scyther from hitting my back. The crimson light from the fires illuminated my opponent and I was able to get a good glimpse of his eyes. They were bloodshot red.

"Hey! Feisty! Are you in there?" I lifted my head and perked my ears up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Gastly? How'd you get out of your Pokeball?" I called out, keeping my eyes fixed on the bloodthirsty Scyther in front of me.

"You are in there! Never mind how I got out, I have a riddle for you!" I growled in annoyance as the Scyther jumped through the fire wall and tried to slice at me.

"I'm a bit busy right now! Can't this wait for later!" I yelled back at my teammate. Scyther stretched one of its razor arms to try and cut one of my limbs. _Something has changed, before it only tried to wound me, now it is seriously trying to kill me. _

"I promise it will be worth your time!" Gastly called from somewhere amongst the dark charcoal. I sighed and dodged another close call from the Scyther's blades. It seemed as if he was starting to regain his sight.

"Smokescreen." called Silver from the darkness. I responded by aiming the charcoal ball in my mouth at Scyther's eyes. It was a direct hit, but the Scyther acted as if he was unaffected by the charcoal dust. I jumped back and bent beneath a horizontal slice by the enraged Pokemon. I hoped Gastly was right about the riddle being worth my time.

"Fine! What's the stupid riddle?" I called out before getting nicked on my cheek.

I could hear the smile in Gastly's voice. "What is green and sharp, and turns blood thirsty at the sight of Red?" I smirked and dodged another false swipe.

"Would the answer happen to be my opponent?" I asked, sidestepping another blow.

"That would be it! You're getting good at this, Feisty." I smirked.

"Yeah, that and I think my fire ticked this guy off." I dodged another slice and landed on the bug Pokemon's head. I was larger than his torso, so Scyther fell to the ground and struggled underneath me.

"Ember." Silver called coolly. I gathered the flames into my mouth until they were blue and got a critical hit on the Scyther pinned below me.

"Scyther!" Bugsy called, and a red light absorbed the fainted pokemon. The dust started to settle, and now only the ground was covered in charcoal. Gastly had also disappeared.

"Eh, This stuff is terrible. I can't believe you beat my Scyther!" Bugsy starred at Silver in awe. Silver huffed indifferently.

"It was weak; anyone should have been able to beat it." Bugsy's face changed from admiration to worry.

"What do you mean weak? That's my strongest Pokemon." Bugsy's voice lowered as he spoke. I sat down on my side of the field waiting for his next Pokemon.

"My Pokemon are strong! I'll prove it! Go Kakuna!" Bugsy sent out another Pokeball letting out a yellow cocoon Pokemon.

"Finish him quickly." Silver flicked his bangs out of his eyes. I rolled my eyes and sent an Ember at the cocooned Pokemon.

"Harden!" Bugsy called, but it was too late for the Kakuna. My flames had already enveloped him.

"Weak." Silver repeated.

"NO! Go Metapod!" The burning Kakuna was returned and in his place was another cocoon Pokemon of a green color. I sighed and sent out another Ember, defeating the Metapod with ease.

"Weak."

"No…no…I'm not weak. I'm a gym leader… I'm not weak." Silver walked over to the defeated boy and held out his hand in an expectant manner. Bugsy sniffled and glared at Silver's hand before slapping it away from his face, leaving the Hive Badge in Silver's palm.

"It sickens me to give people like you badges." Bugsy spoke, his words harsh and spoken between clenched teeth. Silver just turned and shoved his hands in his pockets again.

"It sickens me to see people like you running gyms." Silver walked towards the Spinarak platform. I turned to follow when a small, helpless voice reached my ears.

"How…how... were you… so much stronger…than us?" The Metapod coughed. I looked into his eyes for a second and looked away, not enjoying the feeling of helplessness hidden behind his eyes.

"My trainer is strong, and so to keep up with him, I am strong." I continued to walk forward, catching up to my trainer.

Outside the gym, Silver stopped to look at me.

"You're still placing all your balance on your right side. You'll never be strong unless you cannot be pushed around, and so far I could have Zubat tip you over." I growled at the mention of the pest, but I nodded and took the comment to heart.

Silver took out a potion and treated my wounds. I sighed in relief as all the scratches faded away. Silver stood up and pocketed the remaining potion and started off towards the gate on the west side of town. I quickly got up and followed him, making sure not to get left behind.

We walked through giant doors and passed an old woman and a Slowpoke, both of which yawned at us. Silver kept a steady pace until we reached the other door to Ilex Forest.

"Grrr, I forgot about the Pokeball maker Kurt." Silver turned to face me and smirked. "We have a house to visit." Silver walked back through the doors and into someone walking in the other direction. Both of the trainers landed on the ground with a thud.

"Watch where you're going, stupid." Silver growled out before looking up and realizing who he stumbled into. I growled and took my place beside Silver.

It was Kotone and Petal.

"Oh Silver! Hi!" The joyful girl called. Petal even gave a greeting that neither Silver nor I returned.

"So how are you? Did you beat Bugsy?" Kotone asked Silver. Silver huffed and smirked.

"Of course I beat Bugsy. He was weak, even for a bug type trainer." Kotone put her hands on her hips and glared at Silver.

"You shouldn't be like that. You should just appreciate the fact you won." Kotone placed a hand on her cheek as she stared at Silver, deep in thought.

"Hmm…Did you get a new bag?" She asked. Silver sighed and tried to push his way past her.

"Yes, now I have more important things to do than talk to a weakling like you."

"Thank you." Silver halted in his tracks.

"What?" He turned to face the now blushing girl.

"I said thank you, you know, the verbal way of giving thanks." Silver rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I got that. I mean, what for?" Kotone's smile widened.

"For saving me, of course." Kotone's blush lowered to a small pink and her face took a look of seriousness. I blinked, not believing that this girl had a serious face.

"I didn't realize what I was getting into when I went down the well. I thought I was just doing a favor for an old man and his granddaughter. I didn't realize Team Rocket didn't fight the way an official match is held." At the mention of Team Rocket, Silver's eyes darkened and his smirk faded. I held my breath and awaited his reaction.

"How did you know I was there?" Silver spoke, grating his teeth together.

"The Nurse Joy told me a boy with red hair and an unhappy face brought me in. I only know one person who fits that description." Kotone's smile returned and she giggled a bit as well.

"Whatever, you were in the way. Only a weakling like you would lose to a worthless team like them." Silver turned to leave again, only to be stopped by an arm grabbing his.

"Wait. I want to prove I'm not as weak as you think I am." Kotone spoke in a confident voice. Petal waved her leaf around in anticipation.

"Let's finish that battle. The one we started but was interrupted before we finished?"

Silver turned again and picked a Pokeball out of his coat pocket. "Fine, but don't cry when I win." He threw the Pokeball to reveal Zubat.

"Never crossed my mind." Kotone released her Pokeball, revealing a Pidgeotto.

"Let's do this Baron! Use gust!" The large bird Pokemon spread its wings and took to the sky flapping violently to create a wind storm.

"Wing Attack." Silver called out to his Pokemon. Zubat responded and pushed his way closer to the bird Pokemon, but when the attack connected, it did little damage. Pidgeotto took the chance to grab the Zubat in his claws.

"Tackle the ground!" Kotone called out. Pidgeotto preformed his orders with grace and slammed the defenseless Zubat into the ground.

"Get up you useless Pokemon." Silver called, but Zubat was heavily injured from the impact and could barley move. "Now, you stupid, lazy Pokemon!" Silver called louder, but Zubat refused to move.

Silver growled and returned Zubat to his Pokeball. He took out another Pokeball and sent out Gastly.

"Go, use confuse ray." Gastly nodded and rushed up to Pidgeotto's face.

"This sentence is false." Gastly laughed and swirling lights circled the bird Pokemon's head.

"Now use curse!" Gastly's smile faded and a needle appeared from his poison cloud. My eyes widened in horror as the needle pushed its way through Gastly's body. Gastly gasped and fell closer to the ground, exhausted. I looked up at Silver but he was engrossed with the outcome of this battle. After many turns of the curse wearing on Pidgeotto, he finally fell. Kotone returned him and sent out her next Pokemon.

"Go! Petal!" The Bayleef beside Kotone yelped happily and charged into the fight.

"So, you're new! What's your name?" She asked Gastly. Gastly looked at Petal with weary eyes and a confused smile.

"I beg your pardon, but what name? My name has always been Gastly." Gastly smiled and waited for Silver's command, but Kotone was first.

"Petal use Razorleaf!" Kotone called out to her starter. Bayleef smiled and swung her head, releasing a barrage of leaves. Gastly tried to dodge, but his low energy state meant sluggish movements, so most of the leaves manage to graze him.

"Faster, you worthless Pokemon." Silver called at Gastly angrily. I starred at Silver in wonder._ You lost your cool so quickly. What is it about this girl that makes you so out of it?_ Gastly manage to hit Bayleef with Nightshade, but Bayleef had done enough damage to sufficiently harm Gastly.

"Curse!" Silver called. Gastly's and my eyes widened at the implications of the order.

"Don't do it Gastly! There is some other way!" I cried out, but Gastly shook his head.

"Feisty, wasn't it you who said to trust our trainer?" Gastly took the needle from his poison cloud and struck himself on it again. He fell to the floor, fainted. Bayleef cried out from the pain of the curse.

"Tch, useless, even at the end aren't you?" Silver spoke as he returned Gastly to his Pokeball. I growled, even angrier at Silver for ordering such a drastic move. Silver gave me a pointed look and then spoke.

"You better not fail like the other two did." I growled but nodded, knowing I could vent my anger during the battle. I stepped up to the field and watched Petal cringe at the effects of the curse. I opened my mouth and prepared a blue ball of fire.

"Ember!" Silver called. I shot the ball of fire from my mouth and hit Bayleef directly. Petal reared on her hind legs and sent a barrage of Razor leaves at me. I dodge expertly until a leaf hit my right foot and I fell off balance. _Great Mew, Silver was right. I am too easy to knock down._ I stood up again only to take the full force of a tackle attack.

"Quick attack." Silver yelled. I dashed toward Petal like a rocket. She moved over at the last minute, so I only grazed her left leg, but it was enough force to tip her on her side.

"Ember." I sent small flames at Bayleef until I was sure I got a critical hit. Petal yelped in pain and went down; finally falling prey to the curse Gastly had laid on her.

Kotone smiled and returned her starter. "You did well. I'm so proud of you."

Silver looked at me in disgust as he waited impatiently for Kotone to send out her last Pokemon.

"It's not over yet, Silver! Go Harrison!" out of the Pokeball came a small Pokemon. It was blue, had coral for ears. It also looked happy in a creepy way that made you feel uncomfortable. It was a Wooper.

The pain from the battle with Petal started to surface and my body started to ache from the force of the tackle I had taken. I took a deep breath and stared at the Pokemon before me. The Wooper's smile never left his face.

_That was the smile I would see in my nightmares._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? I hope I still have everyone's character set up right in my head. I don't want them to suddenly turn OOC because I forgot how they act.<strong>

**My poll is still up, so please vote!**

**Reviews are love,**

_**MyuuMay**_


	12. The first Goodbye

**Authoress: I DID IT! This scene has hated me for forever and a half, but I got it DONE! Whoop! Now I have a lot of planning for the rest of the story (I consider this the end of part 1). Next update will be slow *I know, lame right* but I hope to keep this story interesting for as long as I write it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not even gonna, okay fine I don't own Pokemon. There.**

* * *

><p>To an outsider, a Wooper is one of the cutest and awkward pokemon you can find in the Johto region. I would agree with them before that day. That day, I didn't see the Wooper as cute and mindless. I saw it as a Pokemon, just like the rest of us. I saw it as a trained and merciless fighter.<p>

My already battered body was no match for the barrage of water and mud that came at it in such a small time period. My paws ached and my limbs burned as I forced myself forward after each hit, but the damage caught up to me. I could no longer stand. I could no longer fight.

I watched the Wooper ready a mud bomb and looked at Silver. His face was covered in hatred and anger. I sighed and collapsed as the full force of the attack hit my flank. The world faded to black and I could only make out Silver's last words.

"You are weak, you useless pokemon."

* * *

><p>"Feisty…come on Feisty. You can't sleep all day." I opened my eyes to the less than pleasant sight of Gastly's face an inch from my own. I blew a short ember at him and struggled onto my legs.<p>

"I'm never going to get up again if your ugly mug is within five inches of my pretty face." I smirked and shook my fur out of the grass that clung to it. The dull ache in my paws reminded me of the last battle and I let out a low growl.

"Why, Ma Cherie, what is troubling you now?" Zubat cooed from his perch on a branch above me. I was ready with a retort, but the tone of his voice threw me off. It wasn't jokingly charismatic like he usually was. It was more deadpan, like he wasn't even trying for once.

"I could ask you the same, Pest." I remarked before taking a thorough look at my surroundings. I was in a dark forest. That much was clear. _Trees, grass, typical forest, but I don't remember forests having a random line of hedges blocking the way out…_ I looked over at Gastly who responded immediately.

"Ilex forest, we're on the Azalea town side. They keep the hedges there to prevent pokemon from escaping." I looked at him incredulously. He sighed.

"I overheard a kid asking the same question to an elderly man." I nodded and spotted Silver's bag and items lain out in front of a tree next to ours.

"Where's Silver?"

Zubat answered me this time.

"Went out to 'clear his head'. A load of Zubatcrap if you ask me." I turned to face my blue companion, startled at his tone and speech.

"What's got you angry?" I stared at him. The angry bat whirled off of his perch and flapped in front of my face.

"I'll tell you what has me angry! That silly Human who thinks he can call me 'stupid' 'useless' and 'lazy'. I didn't get captured because I wanted too, and I'm not going to stay for this jerk!" Zubat ranted, steadily rising in volume as his words continued. "I can't believe I'm still here."

Gastly came up to us.

"Calm down, Zubat." Gastly turned towards me. "He's got a point, Quilava." I stared at the use of my name. "Why are we here?"

I stared at the bag and our Pokeballs that lay inside. _I failed and he called me useless, like always. _I blinked. _Since when did I get used to people calling me useless. When did I start to accept that as a response?_

"I don't know." I answered.

"It's because she's too soft to leave." I turned my head and growled at Zubat, my fur bristling with flames. _Soft? I am NOT soft!_

"Wanna say that again, pest?" I shot out a flame in warning. Zubat laughed at landed on an unlit part of my back.

"You've started to care about the little human." He chuckled before flying off my back, just as I was about to buck him off.

"I do not care for the little whelp. I was just stuck with him."

"No, you care."

"I don't." _There is no way I could!_

"Then let's leave now." Gastly spoke. Both Zubat and I looked back at him, a questioning look on our faces.

"He left his stuff. We can just take our Pokeballs and leave."

I turned and looked out toward the forest beyond the man-made hedges. _I can finally be free. I can finally battle on my own time; see places I want to see. I don't have to have the threat of a Pokeball over my shoulder all the time. I can be the absolute definition of free. _

I turned to Gastly with an excited expression on my face_. It's been so long since the idea of freedom was obtainable. I can hardly remember the last time I thought about it!_

"Let's do it!"

Zubat gasped and fell of his branch before regaining his balance.

"You actually want to leave?" _Only since forever! I'll finally be free of that stupid Pokeball!_

"Yes, he's a cruel, selfish, lazy, weak brat. I'm not going to stay with him a minute longer." I smiled and trotted to Silver's bag. I collected his belt and our Pokeballs. Dragging it behind me, I turned towards my companions.

"Shall we go now, or wait till he's back and can chase us." I laughed and ran towards a small gap in the hedges and wiggled my way through, tugging the belt and Pokeballs behind me. I heard Zubat and Gastly following me, so I continued forward, feeling a weight being lifted off my shoulders._ I'm finally free!_

* * *

><p>It wasn't but ten minutes before the weight came back. I was looking around myself constantly, watching for foes and for a path. We were already lost.<p>

"Where should we go, Feisty?" Gastly spoke, ending the silence that had lasted for what seemed like hours. I looked back and attempted to smile at him.

"Wherever we want, Gastly, wherever we want."

Zubat flew over us in circles, humming a tune I didn't recognize.

"Well, Feisty, what do we want to do? I came with you guys because I couldn't get stronger facing Bellsprouts all day. That goal hasn't changed." I nodded at Gastly and twisted around another bush.

"My Dear, I would like to see the world. It's so dreadfully dull spending my childhood in the same cave." I nodded again and swerved around a tree.

"What do you want to do Feisty?" I stopped.

_Battle against trainers…against gym leaders…But I can't do that without…_ I turned back towards Gastly and sat, looking out at out surroundings.

"As long as I get to battle, I think I'll be alright." Gastly stared at me for a while.

"So I guess we just travel and battle?" I nodded.

"That seems like the best option now." _We already hid our Pokeballs, so I guess we're free to do whatever we want now…_

I turned and took a step forward only to bump into something and fall backwards.

"ow! What the-" I looked forward to see nothing blocking my way.

"You okay Feisty?" Gastly said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm…fine." I took another step forward and hit nothing.

We continued moving, talking about minor things or not talking at all. The forest seemed to go on for miles and I took deep breaths of the fresh forest air. I was actually content. Freedom was relaxing, amazing, thrilling. It was easy. We came across a lake, clear water giving me a sense of calm. The more I thought about the air and the scenery, the more I felt the weight lift off again and my excitement rise. _A new adventure, one without cages, Rockets, heights, and uncouth Red-heads. _

I pranced forward and jumped into the lake as we passed, not minding the water on my fur. Zubat and Gastly starred before shrugging and joining me. I splashed Gastly and dived under the water leaving a trail of bubbles as the water around me evaporated from my body heat. I surfaced only to be hit in the face by a spray from Zubat.

"Not very subtle, Love" He grinned and flew above my retuning splash.

"You can't even get in the water so shut it!" Zubat landed on my head.

"I'm close enough." I heard his chuckle from my head and tried to shake him off.

"Feisty, Zubat, calm down." Gastly chuckled. Zubat laughed and flew off my head towards the shore.

I smiled and trudged out of the water, shaking my fur and sending water droplets on both my companions. I walked out to a path in the tree line, ready to continue our adventure, when I hit another object and fell backwards. I looked forward and saw a green light pass behind a nearby bush.

"Oh, so we're playing a game are we?" I crouched and stalked my way towards the bush, careful not to make a sound. I closed in and right as I turned to pounce on the green light, it flew past me and out through the trees.

"Don't let that light get away!" Gastly and Zubat nodded hesitantly while I bolted after the green light, using quick attack to give myself an extra burst of speed.

The green light was fast, I would almost catch it, only for it to swerve around another tree or plant. Pokemon peeked out of their burrows and nests to watch me and my two companions chase after the mysterious green light. Soon I ran into a plant and lost sight of the green light. I shook my head and refocused, watching for any sign of movement or light. Only Gastly and Zubat were behind me, looking around for the green light as well. It seemed like a dead end.

"I think we lost it, Love." Zubat flapped above my head.

I looked at the plant I had run into and noticed a whole. I took in a deep breath and let out an ember, charring the plant and revealing a path.

"I think I found it." I whispered, and all three of us slowly followed the path into a clearing.

The clearing was surrounded by towering trees letting only enough light in so I could see the other end. It was beautiful, in a mysterious way. The dark light, the eerie silence, the towering trees, and the small abandoned shrine hidden between creeping vines at the back gave the place a sacred feel. I stepped forward lightly, watching for the green light to appear.

I reached the shrine and examined the old and broken wood. It seemed forgotten, sad almost, as if it had feelings. I looked at Gastly and shrugged before turning around.

"Come on guys, nothing to se-" I was cut off by a bell tinkling behind me.

I turned again, only to see a flash of light come at me.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a row of hedges in my face. <em>Not the most pleasant of wake up calls. <em>I looked around at my surroundings, slowly taking everything in. _Okay, no trees, small patches of grass, a stairway… Nope, I have no idea where I am. _I stood up on my legs and shook my fur, waking myself. Gastly and Zubat were no where to be found.

_Heh, it's quiet without those two floating around me. Kind of weird. _I walked up the stairs and let the breeze rush past. There was a road in front of me, a pavement road. Then my ears caught a sound on the wind. _Footsteps, heading this direction. _I panicked and perched for a place to hide. I saw another hedge and quickly jumped behind it.

"You told me… You were the number one in the world!" My ears perked and I straightened up. _It sounds a bit higher but, I know that voice! _

"Are you going to quit? What are you going to do now?" My eyes widened as I peaked over the hedge to see the owner of the voice.

"Silver?" I whispered.

Indeed it was Silver. He was a bit shorter than I remembered and had much more emotion on his face than I was used to. I looked at the man he was with. Tall, dark haired, and stoic, the man seemed to not have any emotion. His coat and hat were immaculate and his posture was perfect, painting the perfect picture of a business leader. I got a bad feeling from him. Part of me instinctively wanted to get away.

"One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on…" He started, his voice just as emotionless and colorless as himself.

"I will go solo…for now, so that one day I will form a stronger organization!" Silver's childish face scrunched up in anger.

"What aspect of you was number one? Gathering so many only to be defeated by a mere child!" Silver spat out.

"Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power. That's what an organization is. That's the strength of an organization! I failed to make the best use of my subordinates' potential. But you shall one day witness the revival of me and my Team Rocket!" I gasped and hid behind the hedge again.

_This is the team Rocket leader? How does Silver know him? Is this why Silver hates them so much? _I heard more footsteps and looked over the hedge again. Silver was standing straight in front of the man.

"I don't understand you! You don't make any sense!"

"One day, you will understand." The man spoke softly and then turned and walked off down the road, leaving Silver behind. Silver lowered his head.

"I don't want to understand you. I will never become someone like you." Silver spoke softly and I held my mouth to stop the gasp as tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

"A coward when you're alone and acting like a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards." Silver's voice began to pick up volume.

"I will become strong!" Silver whipped his tears off with his jacket.

"I will become a stronger man all by myself." Silver raised his head to where the man had left.

"ALL BY MYSELF!" He screamed at the place he last saw the man.

I stood and crept out of my hiding place to watch Silver pass me angrily.

"Nice guy, huh." I squealed and jumped around, lighting the fire on my back in preparation for a battle.

"Woah there nelly, Just commenting on the big guy!" a green bulb-like pokemon hovered before me, flapping two tiny fairy wings. _I really hope this is a girl._

"Who are you?" I growled out, still preferring to be safe then sorry.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Celebi. I brought you here." The green fairy smiled and put one hand behind its back.

"You can time-travel?"

"Oh yeah, It's tots awesome."

"tots?"

"Oh, In the future, that means totally."

"Why don't they just say totally?"

Celebi shrugged and turned towards the area where Silver and the mysterious guy had fought. It had a small smile on its face.

"Because sometimes children do the strangest things to be different from their elders."

I looked out at the road. "Who was he? How does Silver know him?" Celebi shook its head.

"Not my secret to tell." I growled.

"Then why am I here?"

"Because someone needed to come. I just chose you."

"This makes no sense."

"If it did then there would be no need for you to be here." I stared as the Pokemon with curiosity. _What could I possibly do about this? _

"Why do I need to be here?" Celebi sighed.

"Have you ever felt alone…really alone?" I thought about my days at the lab and nodded.

"Did you want to be alone? Didn't you feel the need to prove yourself?" I nodded again. I looked at the pokemon.

"Why do I have to help him? He's been rude, selfish and mean to me the entire time." Celebi sighed .

"Do you really think you didn't need him as well?" I frowned.

_I guess I can see where this is going... Oh Mew, did I screw up. _

"I think I understand now. For some reason, Silver needs to prove he's strong to that guy. And in order to do that he thinks he needs to be emotionally detached?"

"Close. That man lost to a kid who only preached love and happiness with pokemon."

"So he wants to beat this kid?"

"Not even I know. Silver's history is a bit…messy. That kid could be thinking anything. I'm surprised he turned out so well."

"Well?" I gave a snort.

"Comparatively. In another timeline he turned out way worse, but you're just gonna have to trust me on that."

"Fine. So can I go back? I have something I need to fix."

Celebi smiled and nodded lifting a finger in the air and swirling it around. A flash of green light flooded my sight and then I was back in Ilex forest.

It was odd, seeing the old shrine and large trees when not a minute before I was behind a hedge by the road. I turned around, looking for Celebi, but only found Gastly and Zubat.

"Feisty! You're back!" Gastly smiled and floated around me energetically.

"Where'd you go? It's been an awfully long time love." Zubat commented, landing on my back.

I looked up at the small area of sky I could see past the canopy. The sky was dark. _How long have we been away from Silver? SILVER! _I got up and started to run past the opening to the clearing, maneuvering my way past plants and trees.

"Feisty! Where are you going!" Gastly called, chasing after me.

"Back to Silver!" Zubat flew up beside me.

"What! I thought we agreed to leave him!" I stopped and faced my two companions. I took a deep breath.

"We were wrong. I was wrong. Leaving Silver won't accomplish anything. He's our trainer and yes, he is a cold-hearted jerk, but…" I took another deep breath. "We're all he has, and if we won't stick with him who will?" I looked up at Gastly.

"We're not his baby sitters, Feisty. It's not our job."

"But we chose to come with him. I followed him, I battled for him, you battled for him. We all went on this journey to get stronger and can you honestly tell me you haven't?"

"I didn't chose to come, love. I'm not staying with him." Zubat huffed. I growled and turned away.

"Look, I don't care if you come or not. I owe Silver. We started this journey together; we're going to finish this journey together." I used quick attack and got away as fast as possible. There was still the issue of being lost though. _Where did I go…_

A small green light flew in front of me, leading past a tree and deeper into the forest. _Thank you Celebi. _I ran forward again, following the light as it twisted and turned through the forest. Flashes of memories started to go through my head.

_I stared at the boy, testing him. It was a simple test. I wanted to see if he would back down first, or wait till I did. He didn't disappoint, staring me down with an intimidating and dominate gaze, even with his wet hair flopping over one eye. I looked away first, but not before a pleased smirk graced my lips. __**This boy would do nicely.**_

_Then he spoke in a soft voice, one that scared me more than all the glares and scowls put together. It was a broken sound, one that made you feel pity for whoever used it, even if it was your worst enemy. _

_ "And what if you leave me?"_

_Then he returned the Pokeball to its original size and placed it in his pocket. I stared at him in shock. He saw my expression and raised one eyebrow. _

_ "What, you stupid thing? You said you wouldn't go in it. Why bother trying?"_

_I chuckled, earning a strange look from Silver. I glared back. He rolled his eyes, but turned his head forward again. I smirked again**. Not so tough now that were partners in crime are you? **_

"_Come on you stupid pokemon. It's too cold in here. You're a fire type aren't you?" he mumbled softly. I crawled under the covers and curled up next to his stomach. _

_In his sleep his arm fell around me, bringing my body heat closer to him. I purred in contentment._

_ Silver had his head down, his violent red hair covering his face. He had his arms straight by his sides, with his hands clenched into fists. His form was shaking slightly, not even enough for someone who gave him a passing glance to notice, but I wasn't someone who was simply passing a glance. It was small, almost unnoticeable. Even as I stared intently at his face, I almost missed it. It was a single tear that feel down his cheek and onto the soot on the battlefield._

_ I smiled and made an attempt to move, but the adrenaline from the battle had completely faded, and I was tired. I closed my eyes and snuggled myself deeper into Silver's warm arms. When the elevator started to move downwards I could feel fear starting to rise up from my stomach. The sensation was a little too close to falling for comfort. **Don't think about falling, don't think about falling.** I squeezed my eyes together and my muscles tensed up. **Don't think about falling, don't think about**- My thoughts were cut off when I felt something warm petting my back. I unconsciously calmed down to the soothing strokes, but I also felt a tremor in them. I opened my left eye to see what it was. I was shocked when I saw Silver's right hand was the source of the warmth. His eyes were focused on the ground that was slowly approaching, and his hand was shaking as it stroked me. I smiled. He must have been as scared as I was. "Get some rest, you- you deserve it."_

_ A broken voice sounded. It was one I hadn't heard in a while, and it made me scared. I watched with bated breath as his small frame shook with more sobs. _

"_Why was I scared? Why was I weak?" "Why did I care? That Pokemon means nothing to me! It's a tool and nothing else!" Tears slid down my cheeks as I continued to watch Silver torment himself. "That's what they're supposed to be…""Why did you leave? Was it because I'm so weak? I was useless to you… I wasn't strong enough… How do I become stronger? How do I become good enough?" **Who are you trying so hard to please?**_

_ The ball was aimed at Silver. I quickly jumped into action and jumped in front of my trainer taking the ball directly, getting a critical hit. I groaned as pain shot up my back, but Silver was careful and he quickly situated me so I was lying on my back with minimal movement. I looked down at my body ignoring the pain that shot up my neck. The scenery passed beside us and that was when I realized Silver was running. _

_My eyes widened and I got up and turned completely. My eyes softened and I smiled as I saw Silver snoring lightly on the side of my bed._

_I turned and saw Proton creeping behind Silver, who was to busy throwing a punch at the last grunt to hear him. In Proton's hand was a large rock. I ran towards him and as Proton lifted the rock above his head I rammed into his shoulder, sending him tumbling back. "uh…thanks, for…uh… saving my life." He whispered quickly before turning and exiting the well._

I followed the light to a tree and quickly dug up my Pokeball. I smiled and held it in my mouth before following the light to the hedge line. I looked up at it. _Last chance to go back. _I smiled even wider. _Not in a million years. _I crawled under the hedge, through the hole. I shook my way past the last of the greenery and ran back to the tree I woke up to that morning. _It seems like it's been so much longer…_ I went to the tree and skidded to a halt. Silver wasn't there. _Did he leave already? Am I too late? _

I perked my ears. In the distance I heard a sniffle. I turned my head in the direction of the noise and slowly crept past the tree. I peeked from behind another tree and gasped. Silver was huddled, curled around himself, while crying into his dark jeans.

"Stupid…*sniff*…pokemon…I don't need her…*sniff* or anyone else!" The boy cries shook his body.

I slowly approached him, making no noise. When I got by his side I sat and waited for him to look up, but he kept crying. I nuzzled his leg only to have one of his hands swat me away half-heartedly.

"Silver…" I whispered, dropping the Pokeball in my mouth. I pushed my head in between his chest and legs and moved onto his lap. I felt his body stiffen.

"What the…Quilava?" Silver whispered as he uncurled from his position. I closed my eyes and purred, warming his body up, while I was curled on his lap.

"Qui…Quilava?" I looked up at the boy's tear stained face. I licked his face, tasting his salty tears. A smile came across his face, a true happy smile. I smiled in return. _So this is what it takes to get the kid to smile? Should have known. _I nuzzled my face on his cheek. _It feels good to be back…to belong. _He hugged me close to his chest.

"I thought you left. I thought…I thought I was alone again." I just purred, letting him have his moment.

"Never leave…Never leave me." I nodded.

"Never."

I would remember this moment later, much later, as the start of our real journey. The one where we weren't two separate individuals looking for strength against our personal demons. This was the start of our journey as one team who wanted one goal. And while we still had our differences, and our fights, this was the start of the journey where we respected and worked with each other. I think we both would agree this is where we began to saw each other as friends.

_Because journeys are only as worthwhile as the friends you travel with._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that took forever. How was it. Silver was as OOC as he's gonna get, so I hope you guys do realize the proper emotional state of our quaint 13 year old boy. <strong>

**Read and Review**

**~MyuuMay**


End file.
